The Truth Comes Early
by Screech04
Summary: Set after 'Not So Simple'. What happens when Dillon discovers what happened to his sister a lot earlier then he was supposed to. Secrets uncovered and loyalties tested. An AU story set in the RPM universe. New chapter is up. Chapter 10: The Arrivals
1. The Plan

_AN: This is a little idea that's been playing in my head for awhile. Thought I try it out. Power Rangers do not belong to me._

**(Venjix Palace)**

"Tenaya 7, where are you?" Venjix's booming voice rang through his central chamber as the red eye of his cylinder column base was currently watching General Shifter and Crunch babbling and mumbling while scrounging through spare parts in order to build their master a new body to take on Corinth's rangers.

"I'm right here." Came Tenaya's voice in an almost bored tone as she sauntered into Venjix's chamber as Venjix's column turned to face her. She glanced over to where Shifter and Crunch were tossing robot parts back and forth in a repetitive motion and rolled her eyes, knowing that the two idiots would argue for hours on end in trying to find the perfect parts in building their master a new body.

"I have a special assignment for you Tenaya." Venjix's red eye glared at the human infiltration bot as a red holographic display appeared to the right of her. Her eyes looked down on the various information and images that came up before turning to look back at her master.

"This is the information on Subject D44, and as I recall the last time we used this. It backfired on us." She retorted back to Venjix, looking back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but you forgot to read all of it." General Crunch chuckled as he tossed away another useless robot part which bounced off of Shifter's head. Tenaya rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the display. Her eyes moved back and forth reading until stopping on one specific part and her eyes widened.

"Well that's interesting." She looked back up at Venjix, "I am kind of getting the picture of what you want me to do." Tenaya finished with a smile.

"Good, I know you not fail this assignment." Venjix replied, "For if you do, you remember the price you'll pay for your failure." He added in. Tenaya gulped at this, knowing full well that Venjix was threatening for her dismemberment if she failed this assignment.

"Though it is not a matter if she can complete the assignment, it's a matter of how well she can complete it." A new voice rang into the chamber. Tenaya, Shifter, and Crunch turned to the source of the new voice. Tenaya remained impassive about this new arrival while Crunch and to a much lesser point Shifter were mumbling and shaking about the new arrival.

"And who are you?" Tenaya asked crossing her arms.

"Don't you know…it's…it's Kilobyte." Crunch replied still shaking where he stood.

"Indeed it is." The new arrival added in as he stepped into the room. The black and red robot stood stall as he glanced over at Shifter and Crunch before his attention was brought down to looking at Tenaya 7.

"Kilobyte. My most feared general, I thought I lost you." Venjix's red eye glowed as it stared at one of its most favored generals from an earlier time.

"I thought I lost myself commander." Kilobyte replied back as a grin came to the robot's face as he continued to look at Tenaya, "And what is this, have we gotten ourselves a servant to serve our needs."

"How dare you? I am Tenaya, Generation 7 Venjix Human Infiltration Attack Bot." Tenaya stepped towards Kilobyte obviously offended by his comment about her.

"Just 7, well now I really question if she can perform this assignment." Kilobyte chuckled and turned away from her.

"I will not stand here and be insulted by…" Tenaya growled as she made an attempt to attack Kilobyte, but he was faster on the draw as he turned around and grabbed Tenaya by her neck and lifted her into the air.

"And I will not stand here and allow myself to take cheap shots." Kilobyte growled as his grip tightened and he took enjoyment as he watched Tenaya gasp for air.

"Enough of this! Kilobyte, release her!" Venjix ordered.

"As you wish." He replied as he opened his grip and watched as she fell to the ground.

"Tenaya 7, you have your assignment. Now go!" Venjix ordered. Tenaya stood and glared at Kilobyte as she marched past him and out of the chamber.

"Do be careful out there." Kilobyte called after her with a dark chuckle. He watched her disappear out of sight while stroking his chin.

**(The Garage)**

"Now all you have to do is line the shot right and…No! Come on that was a perfect angle and shot." Ziggy complained as he watched the cue ball fly past the striped pool balls he was aiming for and bounced away from the edge of the pool table. Dillon shook his head as he stood from the stool he was sitting on and went to the table to take his shot.

"Well that was all nice and good, but a perfect shot doesn't mean much if you don't hit." Dillon replied and he lined up his shot. The cue ball was hit and two of his solid colored pool balls went into pockets.

"You're cheating. That has to be it, you are cheating." Ziggy shook his head in disbelief as he watched Dillon prep himself to take another shot.

"Admit it lad, you're just too ashamed to say that he might be better then you." Flynn called out from where he was currently mixing up a smoothie.

"That's not it, I'm just not on top of my game today, oh not again!" Ziggy groaned as he scratched the cue ball.

"Aye, but I'm not afraid to admit when I'm not as good at something as someone else." Flynn chuckled as he finished the smoothie and poured some of it into a cup before walking over to the pool table and pulling out a stool for himself.

"Well you maybe right." Ziggy mumbled as he watched Dillon sink another cue ball into a pocket. As the pool ball went in, the alert went off. Ziggy, Dillon, and Flynn dropped with what they were doing and ran to Dr. K's lab. Already in there were Scott, Summer, Gem, Gemma, and Dr. K.

"What's going on?" Dillon asked as he stepped next to Summer, she turned and gave him a small smile before turning her own attention back to the computer screen that was currently showing a map of Corinth.

"There's an incident happening in southeastern district." Dr. K replied as her fingers flew across her keyboard pulling up more information. Multiple green dots soon appeared on the screen, "It appears to be Grinders."

"I recognize that area, it's a fairly popular public park. Families take their kids to play their all the time." Summer added in.

"We need to get down there before anyone gets seriously hurt." Scott addressed to his team to which they all nodded.

"Scott, if it is just Grinders. Would it be alright if Gem and Gemma stayed here?" Dr. K turned on her chair to look at the team leader, "I have an important project to work on and I need their help.

"That's fine. Let's go!" He ordered as he led the way out of the lab. Dillon, Summer, and Ziggy jumped into Dillon's vehicle while Scott and Flynn jumped into Scott's car. With the reving of engines and squealing of tires, both cars were speeding off to their destination.

**(Corinth City Park)**

"Come on this way!" Corporal Hicks yelled to the screaming public as they were running away in terror from the Grinders firing their lasers at them, "Keep on them, they'll stop at some point." He added in as he picked off a few Grinders with his blaster pistol.

"Sir, the Rangers are coming." A fellow soldier yelled out. Hicks turned and saw two familiar vehicles pulled up and their occupants rushed out of the vehicles.

"What's the situation?" Scott addressed Hicks as the rest of his team waited behind him.

"We took care of Grinders that were chasing people this way, but scopes show that more are still in the park. No sign of one of them Attack Bots though." Hicks replied back.

"Alright, have your men fall back. We'll take care of this." Scott replied as him and team rushed forward deeper into the park.

"How'd you think they got in?" Summer asked running alongside Scott.

"Who cares, all that matters is we get rid of them!" Flynn shouted from where he was running. It didn't take them long until they found a huge group of Venjix's foot soldiers walking about causing chaos and havoc.

"Well let's take care of them!" Dillon rushed in first followed by the others as he leaped forward taking a Grinder down. The other robot soldiers saw their comrade followed and ran forward attacking their human foes with their weapons. Flynn caught one that tried to grapple with him and swung him around before throwing it into a couple Grinders that tried to interfere. Ziggy picked up a trash can and dropped it down on one of them. The Grinder walked around confused unable to see before being knocked over by a kick from the green colored Ranger.

"They just keep coming." Summer yelled as she back flipped out of the way as some Grinders tried taking shots at her with their weapons. Soon enough all the Grinders resorted to distance fighting by firing lasers at the team.

"It's getting too hot." Scott yelled as he pulled out his morpher, "Ready?"

"Ready!" The others pulling their morphers up to get ready, "RPM! Get In Gear!" They all shouted. The Grinders watched as the humans changed from their normal outfits into their designated Ranger outfits.

"Street Saber!" Scott yelled as he pulled out his signature weapon and started slashing away at Grinders. Robot parts started flying as Scott brought his saber and sliced off one robot's arm before and slashing it across the chest area where it was sent flying back sparks flying.

"Turbo Cannon!" Flynn shouted pulling his weapon. He took aim and fired off three shots. The glowing orange projectiles each found a place to impact into. Each blast taking out three to five Grinders.

"Turbo Axe!" Ziggy brought his Turbo Axe and started swinging away at robots left and right. He chuckled when one swing cut a Grinder in half at the waist.

"Zip Charger!" Summer activated her device and watched as the tiny remote car zoomed out and started tripping up robots, some of them started firing on each accidentally from being tripped up.

"Rocket Blaster!" Dillon yelled as he dived out of the way of Grinders firing at him and returned fire back at the robots. The robots knew they were at a lost as they started taking cover when their opponent's weapon was firing a lot faster then their own and was also a lot more powerful then their weapons.

"Looks like we almost got this finished!" Scott said as he swung his Street Saber knocking a Grinder into the air where it fell back down crushing it's own head.

"I hear ya on that fearless leader!" Dillon agreed as he mopped up more of the robots on his own. He then turned and saw something, more like someone that had caught his eye. It was her, Tenaya 7. She gave a small wave before turning and running up a hill. He growled as he started to give chase away from the other Rangers.

"Dillon, come back!" Summer yelled, but he couldn't hear her as he continued to chase Tenaya up the hill.

"Catch me if you can!" Tenaya 7 yelled back as she grinned knowing that Subject D44 would not pass up an opportunity to challenge her. She reached the top of the hill and turned and waited for him. He was not far behind as he finally made it up and the two started moving in a circular pattern around the hilltop.

"What are your plans now?" He growled out the question.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She taunted then ran straight towards him. He repeated the same action and ran straight towards her. The two evenly traded blows, punches, and kicks.

"Why can't you just us alone." Dillon yelled as he tried for a sideway kick aimed for her head.

"But then where would the fun be in that?" Tenaya taunted back as she dropped down from the Black Ranger's high kick and spun her body around. She kicked her legs outward, catching the Ranger unaware and tripping him. "When I have more fun doing this." Tenaya switched her robotic hand to its blaster function and fired at the spot Dillon landed on the ground from when he was tripped.

"Not this time." He growled as he pushed himself away from the spot before Tenaya's blaster shot hit. Pulling out his own Rocket Blaster, the two traded fire with each other neither managing to score a hit.

"Aeugh." Tenaya grunted as one of Dillon's blaster shots hit her robotic hand and the force knocked onto her back. She looked up as the Black Ranger slowly walk towards her, his weapon aimed right at her as well, "Well come on then." She stated, trying to coarse him into firing.

"I can finish you off here, then we won't have to worry about you anymore." He replied back, still having his weapon trained on her.

"I wonder if you would actually do it then." She returned

"Do what?" He countered.

"Would you actually destroy your own sister?" Tenaya asked back. She smiled when she saw the reaction he performed was the one she was looking for.

"You're lying." Dillon finally said when words came back to him. He couldn't believe it, there was no way Tenaya 7 could be his long lost sister. "There's no way you can be my sister, she's…"

"Blind?" Tenaya returned with a smirk, glad she read up on the additional information Venjix gave her about Subject D44. What she read told her that he also had a sister that was captured by Venjix's forces. Unlike him though she never escaped. The information never told her what happened to his sister, but Tenaya played it off as Subject D44's sister probably died. She did note that his sister did look awfully similar to herself, but took it as merely coincidence. What better then to mess with Subject D44's head then by pretending to be his sister.

"How could you know that?" He silently whispered lowering his Rocket Blaster, clearly confused by what Tenaya told him.

"How? Because I am her." Tenaya smirked, "It would make you feel so bad if you destroyed me here and now, only to find out later you had just destroyed your own sister." She then laughed a little bit at his total confusion.

"Dillon!" Scott's voice came from down the hill. Dillon turned his attention away from Tenaya to see the other Rangers running up the hill. He looked back and saw that Tenaya 7 had simply appeared.

"Dillon, what were you thinking running off like that?" Summer asked once she finally caught up.

"I don't know." Was his only replied.

"Well come on, we finished off the rest of the Grinders. Let's head back." Scott added in. Dillon could only nod his head as the Rangers made their way down the hill.

"Mission accomplished Master Venjix." Tenaya reported as she watched the Rangers depart, she smiled knowing the seeds of doubt and confusion were clearly running through Subject D44's head. She then turned and started to make her own back to Venjix's palace.

_So what do you guys think? Is this something that peaks your interest? Let me know _J


	2. Kilobyte's Ambush

_**Kekejo99-Thanks for reading**_

_AN: Power Rangers does not belong to me._

**Chapter 2: Kilobyte's Ambush**

**By Screech04**

The drive back to the garage was a mostly quiet affair. Summer glanced over to see Dillon gripping the steering wheel tightly. He also took no notice that was Summer was glancing over at him, being too lost in thoughts of what Tenaya 7 had told him earlier in the park. He kept looking straight ahead following behind Scott's vehicle as they made another turn that led straight back into the garage.

"Well that was easier then expected." Ziggy exclaimed as he climbed out after Summer did, "What do you think Dillon?"

"It did seem kind of odd for it just to be a simple Grinder attack, usually Venjix would of sent one of his Attack Bots along with Tenaya." Summer added in, noticing Dillon giving a sudden shake of his head when she mentioned Tenaya.

"Well it can't be helped now. Come on, smoothies are on me." Flynn replied with enthusiasm when he said the word 'smoothies'. Scott just shrugged his shoulders and followed Flynn, Ziggy bounced along behind humming some tune. Dillon walked up to the side of the stairwell that led up to their individual rooms and rested one hand against the railing and leaned against it. The expression on his face showed that he was lost in thought.

"There's no way it can be true." Dillon mumbled to himself and shook his head again trying to get rid of what Tenaya had told him out of his head. He didn't notice when Summer came up next to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No way what can be true?" Summer inquired as she looked up into Dillon's eyes trying to find the reason on what was making him act this way.

"It's nothing Summer." He replied as he lightly shook her hand from his shoulder and started to make his way up the stairs to the room he shared with Ziggy. He wasn't ready to tell her or anyone of what Tenaya told him, he couldn't tell anyone because he couldn't believe it himself. Summer glanced up at Dillon's retreating form with a saddened expression.

"You don't always have to face things alone." She said in a soft whisper as she turned and went to join Scott, Flynn, and Ziggy for smoothies.

**(Venjix Palace)**

"Well bravo, bravo Tenaya 7. You actually managed to accomplish an assignment for once." Kilobyte stated in a sarcastic manner as he was slowly clapping his hands.

"Well you'd be surprised what I can actually do." She retorted as she glared back at the general, not liking the way he stared her down.

"Satisfactory work Tenaya 7." Venjix's red eye glowed as it stared down at her. Tenaya smiled at the approval Venjix and glanced at Kilobyte with a smug grin. As if daring him to try and talk down to her especially after Venjix praised her work.

"Well it wasn't that hard. It's kind of easy to manipulate someone when you tell them the exact thing they don't expect to hear, but secretly want to hear." She replied, "It won't be long til all off Subject D44's walls and defenses close in on him."

"Indeed." Kilobyte stepped forward, "Commander I have a suggestion. I've wandered the wastes for so long, I've been left in a dry spell. With your permission, I would like to meet these Rangers myself." He finished as he separated his head from his body and knocked the sand out from within his head.

"Yeah I would like to see that happen, watch you come crawling back wires hanging when you underestimate them." Tenaya hissed, her dislike of Kilobyte obviously showing.

"Quiet dear, the adults are talking." Kilobyte retorted back to Tenaya then glanced around the chamber before bringing his attention back on her, "This has seen better days. Now be a sweetheart and clean this up. I'm sure even a Generation 7 would know how to clean." He smiled as Tenaya's expression became one of pure outrage as she moved forward, but was stopped as Shifter and Crunch were holding her back. Tenaya was mumbling swears and curses as Shifter held a hand over her mouth to prevent her from saying them out loud.

"Permission granted Kilobyte. Do as you please." Venjix stated, ending the standoff between its two generals. Kilobyte bowled in respect to Venjix and smiled at Tenaya before turning and walking away.

"I hate that guy." Tenaya grumbled as she shook herself out of Shifter and Crunch's grasps. Her eyes widened when she saw an object come flying her way. She held her hands up in defense waiting for the impact, but felt a light object in her hands. Opening her eyes Tenaya saw she was holding a broom.

"Be sure to not to miss any spots dear." Kilobyte poked his head back into the chamber, "Believe me I'll know."

**(The Garage)**

"Still up in his room." Scott asked as lined his shot up and took it. Satisfied that one of his striped pool balls fell into one of the table's pockets.

"Yeah he is." Summer sighed as she looked back up to where Dillon's room was. Multiple times now she had gotten up to check on him and to see if he wanted to talk. But it was only silence that responder to her as gave up on any attempts to get him to open up and tell her what was eating him so bad.

"I'd say give the man some space." Flynn replied as he watched Scott miss the pool ball that he was aiming for and got up from the stool he was sitting on to take his shot, "The lad will tell us when he's ready."

"Rangers to the lab." Dr. K's voice rang through the garage. The trio dropped what they were doing and rush to the lab already finding Ziggy, Gem and Gemma there. A minute after they arrived, Dillon arrived into the lab moving to stand as far away from Summer as possible. Dr. K looked up from her screen and turned to face her team.

"You're all here, good. We've received a distress signal coming out from the wasteland. She pressed a button on her keyboard as the screen showed an overhead image of Corinth then slowly moving away from the city and towards a space of ground that was outlined with jagged hexagons and triangles.

"We've routed the location as old junkyard located not far from marker three." The voice and image of Colonel Mason Truman appeared on Dr. K's screen, "Somewhere in there is the distress signal emanating from."

"Well what's it saying?" Flynn asked.

"The same repeated words; escaped and factory." Colonel Truman replied.

"The tone of the voice is soft, but definitely female." Dr. K added in looking back and forth from the Colonel to the Rangers. She noticed that Dillon perked up when she mentioned the soft female voice that was identified.

"It could be Dillon's sister sending the distress call." Summer piped in seeing the look in Dillon's eyes.

"But his sister is blind. How can she do that?" Ziggy asked back.

"You'd be surprised on what blind people can pull off in extreme situations Ranger Series Green." Dr. K asked back.

"Unfortunately I cannot sacrifice the manpower to go out and investigate the distress call. I leave that to you doctor." Truman stated.

"Understood Colonel." Dr. K nodded and watched as Colonel Truman disappeared from her screen. She then turned to look at her team, "Now who will…"

"I'll go." Dillon interrupted Dr. K before she could finish, "I'll go check it out."

"Very well, would anyone like to go with him?" Dr. K looked at the rest of the team. Summer stepped forward, but Ziggy jumped in front of her.

"I'll go with him." Ziggy replied with an eager smile.

"Ok Ranger Series Green, then it's settled." Dr. K finished and turned back to her computer, "I'll set up everything so you'll be able to leave the city. Dillon turned and headed back into the garage when he felt a hand grab one of his and stopped him. He turned and saw that it was Summer that stopped him.

"You're going to need additional help, especially if it's a trap." She stated with a concerned voice.

"I'll be fine. Plus I got Ziggy and his shadow puppets." He joked as looked away, "Besides you're needed here. If something happens to the city, then you'll be to protect it."

"Okay." Summer replied sadly as she reluctantly let go of Dillon's hand and watched as he and Ziggy jumped into Dillon's vehicle and long after it sped off and out of the garage.

**(Wasteland)**

"Okay the shields are down, move on through." The Corinth soldier motioned with his arm, Dillon nodded and drove through the gate and straight in the unwelcoming wasteland that surrounded them. The car kept at a decent pace as it drove across the sand dunes to the junkyard where the distress signal was coming from. Occasionally they pass by an abandoned building or derelict cars left by to just rot away.

"You think she's there?" Ziggy asked as he looked over to where Dillon kept his concentration on driving to the junkyard.

"No idea." was Dillon's only reply as he kept driving. He had been hoping that it would actually be sister and not just Tenaya 7 there ready to play mind games with him again. They passed through a ruined fenced gate which was presumably the entrance to the junkyard, pulling up to and stopping in front of a broken utility shed.

"Did I ever mention how I much I regretted agreeing to coming with you." Ziggy exclaimed as he looked around him. The junkyard was making him uneasy, it was too easy for an attack to come at them from all directions.

"Quiet." Dillon shushed Ziggy then looked around, "You hear that?" Ziggy looked around listening before nodding his head.

"Sounds like a woman's voice." Ziggy returned. Dillon nodded as he took off in the direction for the voice with Ziggy following not that far behind. They turned around the corner of a blasted out power station as they looked down at an old cassette tape player that was linked to a transmitter console.

"She's not here!" He growled as he kicked the transmitter console, watching as it tumbled across the ground breaking into pieces. He then turned his rage on the cassette player, stomping on it repeatedly. He kept growing more angry with each stomp, Tenaya 7's words coming into his ears once more telling him that she was his sister. Ziggy could only watch shock, jumping from each other stomp Dillon made into the player.

"She can't be right. I can't believe it, I won't. Tenaya is not my sister!" Dillon collapsed onto his knees as he pounded the ground with his fist breathing heavily.

"Well looked on what I walked into." A new voice brought Dillon out of his pained fury and he stood up and turned to look at the source of the new voice. A dark black robot with red highlights on parts of his body was walking towards them, its red eyes glowing brightly.

"What are you supposed to be, one of Venjix's Attack Bots?" Ziggy asked.

"Don't compare me to those riff raff you been fighting so far." The new arrival announced, "I am one of my commander's greatest generals." He pulled out what appeared to be a rifle and aimed it at the two humans, "But you can call me Kilobyte." And when the name 'Kilobyte' came out of the robot's mouth, he fired his rifle at the two humans.

"Look out!" Dillon yelled as he tackled Ziggy to the ground, watching as the orange energy shot that Kilobyte fired fly over impacting into a truck leaving a reddened charred hole in the side of the truck.

The two Rangers got and faced Kilobyte reaching for their morphers.

"RPM. Get In Gear!" They both shouted and their Ranger outfits enveloped them.

"Well now, that's more like it!" Kilobyte chuckled as he put away his rifle weapon and pulled out what appeared to be a sword and charged towards the two.

"Nitro Blasters." They both called switching them into their saber modes. Dillon and Ziggy started making swings and strikes with the sabers, but Kilobyte easily parried both Rangers' attacks with relative ease.

"You're making this too easy, it's almost boring me." Kilobyte taunted as he countered Ziggy's strike and slashed him across the chest. Dillon saw Ziggy fly back in a shower of sparks before turning back as he was put on the defensive as Kilobyte came at him with a furious combination of swings, slashes, and thrusts. It took everything he had to keep up with the robot general's attacks, only managing to score a single hit on Kilobyte's right arm before going on the defensive again.

"Dillon!" Ziggy shouted as he got back and rejoined in trying to get Kilobyte's offensive off Dillon. Though he was nowhere near as good as Dillon in parrying Kilobyte's sword attacks, he could tell by Dillon's movements that he was grateful for Ziggy being there to help him.

"I grow tired of playing games." Kilobyte grunted as he spun around and slashed Ziggy down the back and did another spin of catching Dillon off guard with a diagonal slash across the chest. Both rangers flew off in a flurry of sparks, "Good bye!" Kilobyte exclaimed as he pulled out his rifle and fired at both of his foes. The energy shots hit their mark as Ziggy went flying and collided with a lamppost while Dillon slammed into the side of an overturned bulldozer.

"We're outmatched." Ziggy yelled as he slowly got up, groaning as his body was feeling the pain of being slashed and thrown around.

"You think? Throw me your blaster!" Dillon retorted switching his weapon back to blaster mode. Ziggy copied the motion and tossed his weapon over to Dillon and pulled out his Turbo Axe, "Let's go!" He shouted as he ran towards Kilobyte dual wielding the Nitro Blasters.

"You've become an annoyance." Kilobyte grunted as he repelled the rapid firing lasers coming in his direction, only wincing when some of them got through his defenses. He charged forward to slash only for the Black Ranger to flip over the robot. At the height of the flip, Dillon aimed the blasters downward and fired.

"You like that!" Dillon shouted as he kept firing nonstop at Kilobyte.

"Enough of this!" Kilobyte raised his rifle and fired, the energy blast hit the Black Ranger straight in the chest sending him crashing onto the ground, "At first I thought I would have fun with you, but now this has gone too long!" Kilobyte stepped forward, stomping hard on the ranger's chest. He raised his rifle and blindly fired in the direction Ziggy was in.

"Oh man." Ziggy groaned as he dived for cover from the energy blasts coming in his direction. He watched in horror as Kilobyte kept stomping on his friend while energy blasts from the rifle kept coming in his direction. Off in the distance, a long figure was watching the battle.

"I know he said he didn't like cheap shots, but when have I ever been one to listen." She smiled and changed her hand into its blaster function and fired. Tenaya's blast hit its mark as Kilobyte reared back in pain and the blast hit his back.

"Turbo Axe!" Ziggy shouted running forward, bringing down the axe on Kilobyte's left arm slicing it off.

"Argh you!" Kilobyte growled stumbling back away from Dillon.

"Rocket Blaster!" Dillon shouted taking advantage of Kilobyte being distracted by his severed arm. He aimed and fired multiple blasts, each one hitting their sending the robot general flying back.

"I don't believe this, this is not going to exactly how I planned." Kilobyte snarled as he stood back and turned his head to face the Rangers, "You are going to…" Kilobyte didn't have a chance to finish as he was sent back when a purple laser blast hit right in the face. He groaned holding his face with his remaining working hand.

"No way!" Ziggy exclaimed, astonished that Kilobyte had survived a direct head shot from Dillon's Rocket Blaster. Kilobyte pulled his hand away and glared at the Rangers. From what Ziggy could see, the right side of Kilobyte's face was soldered and his right eye was hanging loosely out of the socket by only a few sparkling wires.

"Looks like I am finished for today, but mark my words. We aren't finished, not by a long shot!" With a sudden explosions of dust and sand, the robot general was gone.

"Woo way to go Dillon!" Ziggy shouted as he jumped into the air before demorphing. He then turned Dillon's direction only to find lying on the ground not moving, "Dillon!" He ran forward and knelt down, shaking his friend in trying to get up to wake up. "Come on Dillon, wake up!" He yelled.

_Well there's that for now until the next update. I hoped you enjoyed this._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kekejo99-Thanks for reading**_

_AN: I couldn't think up of a title for Chapter 3 so I left it as is, thanks for reading. Power Rangers does not belong to me. _

**Chapter 3**

**By Screech04**

**(Wasteland)**

The plains, valleys, and hills of the wasteland were mostly quiet as two fast flying vehicles were zooming across in search of their target. They were the Falcon Zord and Tiger Jet, personal zords of Gem and Gemma. The Gold and Silver Rangers were sent out by Summer and Dr. K in search of Dillon and Ziggy. The two had failed to report in with their investigation of the distress signal call in the junkyard for some time and it had gotten the rest of the team that something may have happened to them. As time passed without any word from the two boys, Summer was getting more and more anxious and impatient pacing across the garage in her worry. Scott growing tired of watching Summer pace back and forth had asked Dr. K if they could go out and search for them. Dr. K had agreed to send out a search party, compromising that it would be best to send Gem and Gemma as their zords could fly and could get to the junkyard faster then any ground based vehicle could.

"Gem, Gemma have you found any sign of Dillon or Ranger Series Green?" Dr. K spoke through their zords' communication system.

"Not yet but we'll keep-" Gem started.

"- an eye out for them." Gemma finished. The Falcon Zord and Tiger Jet reached the junkyard and started a search by hovering around the perimeter edges of the junkyard. Piles of ruined vehicles, machinery, buildings, and remnants of what the world was before Venjix took over rested all over the junkyard.

Down on the junkyard floor, Ziggy was still shaking Dillon in trying to get him to wake up. While searching for the source of a distress signal call, they were ambushed by a Venjix general that was went by the name of Kilobyte. The battle had been fierce, but the two teamed up in taking down the robot general til he retreated. The victory was short lived as Ziggy found his friend on the ground unconscious.

"Dillon, come on get up. Who else am I going to show my new shadow puppets to?" Ziggy groaned as prodded Dillon to try and wake him up. It was all in vain though as the black ranger still laid down on the ground not moving. He looked up as he heard familiar sounds enter his ears, the source of the sounds soon revealed themselves as the Falcon Zord and Tiger Jet came in his direction and were hovering above him. It was a welcome sight for Ziggy as the two zords made to land, then they could get Dillon some help once they got back into Corinth.

**(Venjix Palace)**

Kilobyte was leaning against a railing as he watched with his remaining good eye some of his master's robot minions construct him a new replacement arm after he lost his original one against the green ranger. Other Grinders were currently working on fixing his broken eye after the black ranger had shot him right in the face. He growled a sigh of annoyance, clearly he had underestimated his opponents. A mistake he would not make twice was something he would make sure of. Kilobyte turned his head and saw Tenaya 7 come walking up.

"I'd take it your little experiment didn't go according to plan." She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you're here to gloat, I'm afraid I don't have the time." Kilobyte replied as his shifted a little as the replacement arm was connected into place into the socket on his body. He soon regained vision in both eyes as the Grinders finished fixing his broken eye.

"If I was here to gloat, I would make it clear that I was." She retorted and took a step back as Kilobyte stood up from where he was leaning against the railing. He took a few minutes to ensure the ocular settings for his eyes were correct before giving his replacement arm a test run, finding it in working order he smiled.

"Ahh perfect." He then glared over at Tenaya before walking towards, each step he took forward she took one step backwards until she had her back against the wall, "Now for the matter at hand, I believe I did say I did not like cheap shots."

"Whatever do you mean?" Tenaya asked innocently.

"Don't play coy, you're not as innocent as you're making yourself out to be. I know it was you that took the shot at me which gave them Rangers their advantage attack over me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Besides you have no proof I was there." She continued to play innocence.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" He sneered as he pulled out his rifle blaster and aimed it at her. It was fully charged and with a single press of the trigger, Kilobyte could easily vaporize Tenaya in an instant.

"I don't think master Venjix would be happy with you if you vaporized me." Was her only reply. Kilobyte reflected on this for a moment before lowering his weapon.

"You can only hide behind master Venjix for so long. And when he has no longer any need or use for you, then don't count yourself so lucky." He sneered again before turning and started walking off, "Regardless of my performance, the Rangers are going to be down one soon."

"What do you mean?" She inquired.

"The Black Ranger took a rather nasty hit from my rifle blaster. I doubt he'll ever wake up again." He turned and looked back at her, "And if does wake up, then I'll just have to try harder next time."

"You are to leave him alone!" Tenaya yelled out loud, then jumped back surprised by her own outburst.

"Feeling sentimental Tenaya?" Kilobyte inquired.

"No!" She recovered herself, "You can whatever you like with the other Power Rangers, but leave Subject D44 out of it." Surprising herself again, she was confused on why she was defending him. He was her enemy, not her ally so why was she defending him.

"Very well, but he if gets in my way. Then my finger might just get a little itchy." Kilobyte replied as he held his rifle blaster and emphasized by wiggling his finger that was in the trigger grip of his weapon. He then turned and walked away leaving Tenaya once again confused on why she had defended D44 from Kilobyte so fiercely.

**(The Garage)**

With a groan Dillon opened his eyes, he looked around to get a bearing of where he was. It took him a few seconds to recognize that he was in Dr. K's lab currently lying on one of her examination tables.

He got up and walked out of the lab where he saw Dr. K and Ziggy waiting out near the entrance to her lab. They jumped when they saw the Black Ranger standing there awake and walking to them.

"See I told you he'd be fine Ranger Series Green, you were worrying for nothing." Dr. K pointed out to Ziggy

"Well excuse me for caring." Ziggy replied back with a shrug.

"What happened to me?" Dillon groaned shaking one of his arms, he felt a bit of pain and ache in it.

"You took a very heavy blow to the chest, that and other injuries you received led up to your state of unconsciousness after the pumped up adrenaline in your system faded away. Due to this I recommended to Scott on taking you off active duty, your team leader agreed with my decision." Despite the serious look and tone that came from Dr. K, she knew that Dillon would do everything in his power to defy that order especially if it came from Scott. Scott and Dillon didn't always see eye to eye when it came to Dillon turned and started walking out of the garage.

"Where are you going?" Ziggy asked.

"I'm going for a walk." He replied back.

"Why?" Ziggy asked again.

"To clear my head." Dillon finished as he walked out of the garage. He kept walking, ignoring the glances were people were giving him or the cautioned looks on their faces when they stepped aside to let him pass. Passing news stands, hot dog vendors, alleyways, parked cars, and the occasional stray dog he found his way towards a small yet familiar recreational park with a pond. He walked to the edge of the pond and picked up a few stones on the ground and started skipping them across the pond. Dillon thought back to the first time he visited this park during the tour the rest of the team was giving him, it was before he decided to join the fight to save humanity. He closed his eyes as memories of that day came back to him.

"_Corinth City, it's a self-sustained, self contained living environment. Everything's recycled, everything's programmed." Summer explained as she walked alongside Dillon in the park with Scott and Flynn following behind them._

"_I know what you're trying to do." He stated as he gave a slight glance towards her before turning his attention back forward. You're trying to show what it is I've be fighting to protect."_

"_I'm trying to show you why it's worth fighting for." She replied back looking over at him as she stated this._

"_You're trying to make me care." Dillon sent back to her as he continued walking._

"I do care." He whispered silently opening his eyes as he skipped another rock and watched it bounce across the pond.

"Thought I might find you here." A friendly familiar female voice came to his ears and he turned to see Summer walking up to him.

"How'd you find me?" He asked.

"Ziggy, I asked him where you were and he told me you went for a walk. And through process of elimination I figured you would come here." Summer replied.

"You know you sounded just like Dr. K right there." Dillon joked and smiled. His smile was contagious as Summer's face broke out into a grin and the two shared a laugh as came up and joined him in skipping rocks. "Something tells me my whereabouts is not the thing you wanted to talk about." He stated and watched as she sighed and her shoulders lowered a bit with the sigh.

"Ziggy said he heard you talking to yourself when you were in that junkyard finding the distress signal. You kept going on that wouldn't believe it and that she couldn't be your sister. Who's she?" Summer inquired. She saw that her question made Dillon react defensively as he turned away from here.

"No one, it's no one." He replied back as he focused on looking anywhere but at her. He jumped a little bit when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Dillon I know you like to do things on your own, but you can't keep doing this. Pushing people away when the only want to help." She said softly. His breathing got heavy as his thoughts turned onto a similar conversation he had with her not that long ago.

_The factory was coming apart around them as he continued walking past fallen and burning debris with her following behind him. A beam from above came falling to the ground in a messy crash. He looked to Summer and saw her shaking her head._

"_Dillon no! If we don't get out of here now." She started._

"_You're right, you need to go." He replied back. Dillon turned around to continue, until he felt her grab his arm and pull back a little bit._

"_I'm not leaving here without you." She pleaded, a bit of a stubborn tone in her voice._

"_Why are you always trying to save me?" He yelled at her, frustrated that she was doing this._

"_Because you're worth saving." She replied back to him._

"That day, you said I was worth saving. Do you still believe that?" Dillon turned and asked her.

"Yeah I do. I wouldn't lie about that." She replied back in a soft voice. He turned his head and looked away from her.

"You remember the other day when the Grinders attacked the park?" Dillon asked and he didn't have to look to know Summer was nodding her remembrance of it, "Well Tenaya was there and I chased after her. We got into the old routine of trading kicks and blows and…" He stopped, unsure if he should continue.

"And what?" Summer reached out and grabbed Dillon's hand, giving it a squeeze to encourage him to continue.

"I had her beaten, and then she asks me a question I didn't expect to hear. She asked me if I would really destroy my own sister. She stated that she was my sister and I didn't want to believe it calling her a liar. I could've finished her off and then we wouldn't have to worry about her anymore, but I couldn't because she pulled that on me." Dillon explained as he looked back at her, "That's why I went out to investigate that distress signal in the junkyard. I was holding onto the hope that Tenaya was wrong and that she wasn't my sister. That my sister had escaped the factory, but now I'm not so sure.

"Do you…do you honestly think that Tenaya could be your sister?" Summer asked and watched as his eyes traveled down to look at the ground

"I don't know, part of me doesn't want to believe her." He replied.

"And the other part?" She asked already knowing what the answer would be as his eyes looked up and straight into hers

"The other part of me does believe her, that she is my sister." Dillon sighed and rubbed his forehead. A brief silence was brought between the two of them as the only noises were of the wind blowing and birds chirping. The silence was broken as both Dillon and Summer's morphers started beeping, Summer brought hers up.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Summer, Dillon we need you back at the garage now!" Flynn's voice replied back to her.

"Why what is it?" Summer asked again.

"It's Dr. K. She's being arrested for treason."

_So another chapter finished. Yeah I took some dialogue from the episodes 'Rain' and 'Belly of the Beast'. I hoped you guys all liked reading this one._


	4. Unexpected Developments

_**Kekejo99-Thanks for reading**_

_**Fallingstar22-Glad you liked it. It was an interesting development, just have to see on where it goes from there.**_

_**Veer-Thanks for reading, and I plan to have an evened schedule of when I update.**_

_AN: Everyone I like to say again, thanks for reading. Power Rangers does not belong to me. _

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Developments**

**By Screech04**

**(The Garage)**

"Hold it right there!" yelled a Corinth soldier as he held up a hand preventing Dillon and Summer entering the garage "No one is allowed in."

"Let them through, the colonel wants them all here." Hicks came walking up and ordered to the soldier that stopped the two rangers. The soldier stepped aside as Hicks motioned with his head for the two to follow inside. Inside the other team members were standing on end of the room behind Dr. K while Colonel Mason Truman stood on the other with a small group of soldiers with him.

"What's going on here?" Summer asked the others, Colonel Truman in particular.

"I'm glad you asked. Out sensors uncovered an excavation in the south mountain range. And we found this." Colonel Truman held up a laptop hard drive and plugged it into Dr. K's computer. With a press of a few buttons a screen came up showing Dr. K's face.

"Good morning Venjix." the Dr. K on the screen said.

"Dr. K, are you going to let me out?" Venjix's familiar voice rang through in reply.

"Oh no Venjix, you're much too dangerous to be let out." Dr. K replied to Venjix's question "Today I'm going to teach you how to infiltrate secretly military codes and then we'll continue working on the prototypes for Project Ranger." Truman turned and switched off the video screen before turning to the rangers.

"She released the Venjix virus. She's the reason why the world it is today because of her, the reason why we remain in this city is because of her." Truman began and then looked at Scott with a hardened look "The reason Marcus is no longer with us."

Scott took a hard gulp. He knew Dr. K was the one responsible for releasing Venjix and the aftermath of that led to the death of his brother and the reason why the last remaining part of humanity stayed within Corinth. But he had learned to forgive Dr. K and moved on, believing everything she did for the team was her way of making up for it. He jumped forward when he saw two soldiers each take Dr.K's arms to restrain her "No don't do this! We need her."

"Hicks secure the prisoner." Truman seemed to ignore of what his son tried to tell him and watched as Hicks pulled out handcuffs and placed them on Dr. K's wrists. Truman turned and looked at each of the faces of Dr. K's team. They all looked stressed and upset that their mentor was arrested.

"Ok she created the Venjix virus, but don't forget she also created the Power Rangers and everything we use to defend this city every single day." Scott tried pleading with his father. Truman couldn't believe why his son defended Dr. K so fiercely and was so accepting of the fact that Dr. K created and released Venjix.

"What I don't get Scott is why are you defending her? She may be your mentor, but that doesn't excuse-" Truman stopped as realization came onto his face. Scott and his teammates were not fazed when he revealed that Dr. K created and released Venjix on the world, the only possible explanation was that they already knew "You knew?" He asked in a low whisper to his son.

"Dad it's not what…" Scott started.

"You know she created Venjix and yet you kept it hidden. What was it? Couldn't tell anyone the truth about it? Couldn't tell me?" Truman exclaimed, his voice rising with his frustration at his son's inability to come forward and tell the truth right away.

"It's not that Dad it's." Scott tried again.

"Forget it, it's obvious you're not going listen." Truman turned and looked at Hicks "Hicks escort the prisoner out of here." He commanded and watched as Hicks came up and grabbed Dr. K's arm to escort her out.

"We can't let-" Gem started.

"you do that." Gemma finished as they came up and shoved Hicks away from Dr. K.

"Hey!" Hicks yelled when he was pushed away and looked back as the twins stood around Dr. K protecting her.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Colonel, but today doesn't seem like a good day to head to prison." Dr. K stated. And with those words said, a hissing noise rang out throughout the garage and a dense white fog started emanate from all directions soon enveloping the entire garage. A loud series of yells, shouts, and groans sprang throughout as the finally started to dissipate. Truman rubbed his eyes as he looked around, everyone was accounted for except Dr. K and her Gold and Silver rangers.

"Search the city! Find her!" He yelled to Hicks and turned to walk off on his own until his Scott stepped right in front of him.

"I know how you're feeling dad, but arresting her isn't going to bring anyone back." Scott tried pleading with his father.

"I'm sorry Scott, but I have no choice." Truman replied back to him "You and your teammates can help us find or not, but do not impede us." With that Colonel Truman turned and walked out with Hicks following behind. Silence surrounded the team, each not knowing of what to say or do.

"That could of gone better." Ziggy stated after a couple minutes pass, the silence getting to him.

"We need to find out where she went?" Summer retorted.

"Yeah and then what?" Scott shot back "You heard my dad. We either help in arresting her or not get involved at all. And if we do impede their search, then we'll get arrested to. "

"Aye and I have a feeling they'll not be the only ones searching for her. Looks like the whole city will be to." Flynn exclaimed as he stood by the garage entrance pointing outside with his hand. The other Rangers ran to see what Flynn was pointing at. On a building a couple blocks down from the garage had a large screen on it. On it was the image of Dr. K and below it a small message stating that she was wanted by the Corinth military.

**(Venjix Palace)**

"General Shifter is my new body ready? I grow tired of waiting and watching these Power Rangers disrupt my plans time and time again!" Venjix roared as his column spun to look at his general, Crunch was next to Shifter jittering with excitement.

"In time Master Venjix. You will have your new body soon." Shifter replied as he continued working up a diagnostic plan to form his master's new body.

"Yes and this time it will be better then ever aha ha ha ha." Crunch agreed laughing and jumping around like an eager kid. Tenaya rolled her eyes at Crunch's idiocy, of course he would find enjoyment and amusement in the most random of things. On the opposite end of the chamber Kilobyte was leaning against a wall watching her. She knew why he was watching her and she took great enjoyment in knowing Kilobyte couldn't prove to Venjix that she attacked him without any solid proof.

"I believe master that I may be of some assistance." A new voice came as Tenaya turned and looked at the new arrival. As far as Attack Bots go in appearance, this one was a not that impressive in her opinion. He had a wrench for one hand and a flathead screwdriver for another, plus his head was basically a cog with a humanoid face on front of it. Definitely not that impressive in her opinion.

"Who is that?" Tenaya turned and asked Shifter.

"That'd be Professor Cog. He's a general just like us." Shifter replied still having his attention on working a new body for Venjix.

"Well the name certainly fits." She rolled her eyes again "But what's so special about him?"

"He played a big part in the battle against the humans when they retreated into their dome, that he did. Took a lot of them out too, just a Grinder at the time." Shifter replied again "His effort got him a promotion."

"And they made him as he is today, a professor!" Crunch agreed then burst into a another babble of laughter. Tenaya groaned knowing now that not only did she have to compete with Kilobyte for Venjix's approval, but now she had to compete with this new general.

"Very well. Professor Cog you shall lead the next attack against Corinth and the Power Rangers while I wait for my next body to be completed." Venjix exclaimed.

"Hey what about me? Don't I get a say in this? What if I want to attack the city and the Rangers!" Tenaya argued.

"Do not argue with me Tenaya 7! Professor Cog shall lead the next attack as I instructed and you shall follow him!" Venjix roared at her.

"This is so not fair." She pouted as she crossed her arms and just glared at Professor Cog.

**(Corinth City)**

The team had decided to split up and try to search for Dr. K on their own even at risk of being arrested by the Corinth military. Summer and Dillon went off to try and find her through residential districts. Flynn and Ziggy were searching through the downtown district of Corinth in hopes of finding the doctor, and Scott rooted to search around the rural fields where much of Corinth's agriculture came from to supply the city with fresh fruit, grain, and vegetable. They all knew for certain that Gem and Gemma would do everything in their power to keep Dr. K safe, but they did not know the lengths the boom twins could possibly would go to in keeping their mentor and friend safe.

"Did I ever say that this was crazy." Ziggy stated as he and Flynn walked crossed an intersection, an electronic display post on the end of the corner displayed another image of Dr. K telling the citizens to be on the lookout for the doctor.

"Many times you already did lad." Flynn returned back as he watched as Corinth soldiers would flag citizens down and ask them if they had seen Dr. K or knew of where she might be. On the street they were walking along the side by multiple military jeeps and trucks passed them and turned a corner "They're really combing the city for her."

"Would it be a good idea to find her first?" Ziggy asked to which the only answer he got from Flynn was a swift nod and they were off again on their search. Out in the residential district, Summer and Dillon were coming through neighborhoods in search of Dr. K.

"Somehow I doubt the doctor will think a house is a great place to hide in." Dillon muttered as he walked along the sidewalk with Summer.

"We just have to keep looking." Summer replied back to him as she kept walking.

"Looking for a way to your own destruction?" A familiar voice asked. Both Dillon and Summer turned and saw Tenaya 7 standing in front of them with a collection of Grinders behind her.

"Not a chance on that." Summer retorted as she assumed a combat posture while Dillon did the same. She noticed that his attention was focused entirely on Tenaya and he had a stoic expressionless look on his face.

"We'll see, Grinders!" Tenaya snapped her finger as the robot soldiers ran forward to attack the two humans. Summer performed a low sweeping kick that knocked the first robot that came at her off his feet while she saw Dillon slam down one himself before being grabbed from behind. The struggle wasn't long as he shook the Grinder off of him and threw it a charging Grinder coming in his direction. Tenaya took the advantage of having the Black Ranger distracted by Venjix's robot minions by rushing forward, jumping into the air and delivering a flying kick into his back.

"Dillon!" Summer yelled as she shoved a Grinder off of her and kicked it into a trio of its brethren. She ran forward to help him up when searing pain went through her leg making collapse onto the ground. A Grinder had caught her in the leg with a laser using it's blaster weapon "Great what do I do now?" She asked as he held her injured leg.

"I think this is part where you say your last words." Tenaya declared as she walked forward pointing her blaster at the Yellow Ranger.

"Not today lass!" Flynn yelled as he and Ziggy ran up and stood in front of Summer and Dillon. Dillon picked himself up from the ground and helped Summer up.

"How'd you guys know we were in trouble?" He asked Ziggy.

"A very reliable contact told us." He replied.

"Right, let's do this." Summer brought her Morpher up "Ready?"

"Ready!" The guys all exclaimed bring their Morphers at the ready.

"RPM! Get in gear!" Summer, Dillon, Flynn, and Ziggy all stood forward and ready in their Ranger bio-suits, getting into combat postures.

"Like that will make much of a difference. Attack!" She yelled and snapped her finger again as more Grinders showed and engaged the Rangers.

"Nitro Blaster!" Flynn yelled as he brought out the weapon and switched it to saber mode. He charged forward slashing and swinging at Grinders. The other three Rangers did the same as they ran forward blocking and parrying the Grinders' weapons with their sabers and slicing back at them. Dillon blocked a downward strike from one of the robots with his saber and countered with a swing across the robot's chest. It flew back in flurry of sparks, the familiar growl of Tenaya 7 came as she came running at him performing multiple flying kicks at once without touching the ground.

He was able to counter each of them before striking back, she easily caught it before shoving back. More Grinders joined in the fight with Tenaya as they ran at the Black Ranger with weapons swinging. Dillon growled as he swung and sliced through each Grinder as fiercely as he could before making another attempt to slash at Tenaya. However she caught it easily again and pulled the weapon away from him and tossed it away harmlessly.

"He's not even trying to seriously hurt me." Tenaya observed she switched her blaster in and fired at the ground at the Black Ranger's feet. He rolled out of the way and picked his saber back up before charging at Tenaya again.

"Don't you have anything better to do then bother us?" He growled and swung again, but like all the other times she easily caught it. Now the two were in power struggle over the weapon.

"What's the matter Ranger Black? Afraid of harming your poor sister?" Tenaya taunted with a venomous smile.

**(Elsewhere)**

Scott walked along a gravel road in search of Gem, Gemma, and Dr. K. Once or twice he had seen a Corinth military vehicle drive on pass him. It seemed they had the same clue of searching of even the rural parts of Corinth. He didn't get farther as the ground exploded before him. Looking up he saw Grinders approaching him along with what he considered to be one of Venjix's newest Attack Bots.

"And you are?" Scott asked as he stood up, dusting the dirt and pebbles off his shirt, jacket, and pants.

"Well I'm glad I could finally make your acquaintance Ranger Red." The robot smiled as he continued walking forward.

"What?" Scott asked back shocked that the robot greeted him in a tone as if the bot knew who Scott was.

"But you can call me Professor Cog."

_Well what'd you guys think of this chapter? A lot of things going on huh? Let me know._


	5. Mind Tricks

_**Fallingstar22-Yep the Colonel will come back to his old self soon, no doubt about that. And don't worry about Dr. K. She'll be just fine.**_

_**Meadow-music-Ziggy does have nice moves, thanks for reading**_

_AN: Everyone I like to say again, thanks for reading. Power Rangers does not belong to me. _

**Chapter 5: Mind Tricks**

**By Screech04**

**(Corinth City)**

"Well I am finally glad to make your acquaintance Ranger Red. But you can call me Professor Cog." The robot general smiled as he advanced forward followed by his loyal Grinders.

"I don't care what you are! RPM, get in gear!" Scott retorted as his Ranger bio-suit enveloped him, giving him energy and protection from any damage he might take.

"Let's make this interesting Red." Cog snapped back as his two arms and hands formed into two slotted screwdrivers to use as melee weapons "Grinders, assist!" He commanded. The Grinders ran forward weapons swinging.

"Street Saber!" He shouted and parried a strike a Grinder came at him with and countered back with a swing of his own sending the robot back in a shower of sparks. Scott charged towards Cog striking down each robot that got in his way. Bringing his arm out, he went for a wide swing which the Venjix general easily blocked and returned with a slash of his own striking the red ranger across the chest sending him back.

"Nice try Red, but you have to do better than that." Cog stated as his eyes glowed for a few seconds then unleashed a wave of red electric energy beams at the ranger.

"Augh!" Scott groaned as the red electricity shocked him multiple times sending him flying right into an electrical power box.

"Done already Ranger Red? Electro turbines!" Cog exclaimed with glee as multiple glowing energy gears flew out of his body and headed straight towards the red ranger. The first one caught Scott in the leg, the second across the side of his waist, the third across the top of his right arm, and the last one sliced across the side of the red ranger's helmet. The force of each hit send the ranger flying back, sparks emanating from each spot where the gears hit him.

"Dang, I'm losing power." Scott gasped as he struggled to support himself on his Street Saber, the pain from where he was hit getting to him.

"Not done yet, Grinders!" Cog ordered as the Grinders switched their weapons to their blaster modes and fired at their opponent. The lasers found their mark as Scott was knocked off his feet "How about this Ranger Red!" Cog sneered as the barrels on the center gear piece on his chest started glowing and then started firing rapid rivets of energy at the ranger. The furious combined assault of Grinder laser blasts and Cog's rapid energy rivets was too much for the ranger to stand as he fell back from the onslaught as Cog advanced upon him "Give up?"

"Never!" Scott yelled as he pushed himself back onto his feet.

"A pity. Try these!" Cog returned as a trio of black bolts fired from his chest gear and straight into the Red Ranger's, sending the ranger falling back again.

"Not now." Scott groaned as he rolled onto his back from the pain. He felt the energy from the bio-suit give away and thus demorphing him.

"Until next time Ranger Red." Professor Cog called as he turned and walked away with his Grinders following him. Scott could feel unconsciousness coming to claim him as he tried to reach out in a vain effort to stop Cog from leaving. The last thing he saw was a man in a green pilot uniform walking up to him, he seemed so familiar.

"Marcus…" Scott mumbled as unconsciousness overtook him and he blacked out.

**(Elsewhere)**

"What's the matter Ranger Black? Afraid of harming your poor sister?" Tenaya 7 taunted with an evil smile as she was engaged in a power struggle over Ranker Black's Nitro Sword.

"Shut up!" Dillon yelled in anger as he freed his weapon from Tenaya's grip with hard pull and tried to hit her back in retaliation. His attempt to hit her missed as she back flipped away from him.

"You actually tried to hit me? I'm telling mom." Tenaya continued to taunt him, taking great amusement in his frustration.

"I said shut up!" Dillon growled as he pulled out his Rocket Blaster and fired at her. She easily deflected away as she switched her hand it its blaster function and returned fire. He groaned in pain as he was knocked back.

"You know, I'm almost sad that this has to end." Tenaya stood over him with her blaster pointed at his head.

"Zip Charger!" Summer shouted as she released the tiny remote car and watched it as zoomed through knocking Grinders off their feet before jumping up into the air towards Tenaya.

"Hey watch it!" Tenaya complained as the tiny car zoomed around back and forth around her, jumping up to hit and disorient there. The disorientation caused her to fire blaster shots off. One stray blast hit a fire hydrant making it explode sending water gushing into the air. Another hit a parked truck, sending it flying in a burning mess of what it once was.

"Summer, I got it from here!" Dillon called and watched as Summer nodded and called back the tiny remote car. He aimed his Rocket Blaster and fired at the ground in front of Tenaya. Tenaya screamed as she was knocked onto her back from the explosion that came from the spot Dillon fired at. He switched back to his Nitro Sword and jumped in the air to strike at her.

"Not today!" Tenaya growled as she reached out and caught the ranger with her feet and threw him over her. He collided against the side of a parked car, while she vaulted herself back onto her feet. Tenaya immediately turned and fired her blaster in the black ranger's direction

"Activate shield!" He yelled as he projected his invincibility shield in front of him, watching as the first shot bounced off of shield and head towards the sky while the second reflected and hit the pavement behind Tenaya. Tenaya adjusted her aim and fired at the car behind him, sending it into an exploding fireball with car parts and burning debris flying everywhere. Dillon groaned as he was sent tumbling across the pavement, the explosion over his bio-suit's systems and causing him to demorph.

"Now it's time to say goodbye." Tenaya exclaimed as aimed her blaster in his direction. She stopped when a soft melody filled her ears. She looked over and saw a small silver object lying open a few feet away from her. Walking over she knelt down and picked the object up and recognized it as a pocket watch. It had calming and mysteriously soothing effect on her as she looked at the watch with curiosity. The Grinders stopped attacking the other Rangers and looked over at her, wondering why she stopped attacking. The music stopped playing and she closed the watch, as if in her own little world Tenaya turned and started walking away.

"Give that back!" Dillon growled as he got back on his feet and started to run towards her, a Grinder noticed and turned around and fired its blaster weapon. He gritted his teeth in pain and stumbled back as the Grinder's laser shot hit right in his right shoulder.

"Dillon are you ok?" Summer asked as she demorphed and ran up to Dillon seeing him gritting his teeth and holding his left hand over his right shoulder.

"I'm fine, where'd they go?" He looked at her.

"They're long gone lad." Flynn replied as he demorphed as well and walked up.

"Here let me see." Summer grabbed hold of Dillon's hand and pulled it away from his shoulder. She could see not only did the laser burn through his leather jacket and shirt underneath, but there was a very nasty cauterized blaster wound on his shoulder. She also noted that redness was starting to form on the area around it, "Come on we need to have to looked at before it gets infected."

"Great." Dillon grumbled, "Because nothing makes me feel better then being infected by a virus and anything else that exists in this world"

**(Corinth Medical Center)**

"He should be alright Colonel, apart from bruising that is. Mr. Truman just needs to take an easy for awhile before going into action again. You can see him now if you'd like." Scott slowly opened his eyes as heard a man's voice talking. He looked around his surroundings and found himself in a medical room lying on a hospital bed, his Morpher lying on the table across the room from him.

"Thank you. Hicks, return to your post. Keep me informed." Colonel Truman's voice came in reply and a minute later Scott saw his father walk into the room followed by his assistant Vasquez.

"Dad." Scott greeted his father.

"Scott, you're alright?" Truman asked.

"Yeah dad, it's nothing major." He grimaced a little bit when he tried to shift his body to get more comfortable.

"Well regardless you should get some rest I…" Truman stopped as he pulled out a cell, "Yes this is Truman, go ahead. Affirmative wait for my go, Truman out." the Colonel turned and looked back at his son.

"How's the search going?" Scott asked.

"Fine, we might have a lead where Dr. K might be." Truman replied, "I'm sorry Scott, but I need to go. Vasquez return to control tower." And with that Colonel Truman turned and walked out of the room.

"He might hide it Ranger Series Red, but he was concerned about you." Vasquez said with a small smile as she looked at the Colonel's son.

"That's ok, I'm used to it." Scott returned.

"Scott, Scott are you there?" Summer's voice came from his morphed.

"Uh.." Scott started pointing at him.

"Oh… right." Vasquez stumbled as she realized what he was pointing at. She went over and grabbed the device and placed it in Scott's hand.

"I'm here Summer, go ahead." He replied into it.

"Flynn and me are checking into a lead. We'll notify you once we find out what it is."

"Right, keep me informed." Scott replied as he set the device down.

"I should be returning to the control tower." Vasquez exclaimed when he was finished talking.

"Go ahead I'll be fine." He returned.

"I can stay here if you like, get you something if you need it." She started.

"Vasquez."

"Like if you need a snack or something to drink." She continued.

"Vasquez." He retorted.

"And I can go get the nurse if you need anything as well." Vasquez kept on going.

"Vasquez…"

"Just let me know if you need anything." She continued again.

"Vasquez!" Scott shouted.

"Yes?" She stopped her rambling and looked at him.

"You can go, I'll be fine. Don't worry." He smiled at her.

"Oh, alright sure." Vasquez blushed, her cheeks reddening. With a nod to the Colonel's son she turned and started her way back to the control tower. Scott sighed as he leaned his back on the bed's pillow.

"Still want to live forever little brother?" A voice came to Scott's ears making him jump up. It was a voice he hadn't heard in well over a year.

"Marcus?" Scott looked over and saw his older brother standing the doorway, "Is it really you?"

"In the flesh." Marcus smiled as he walked over to the side of the bed.

"How are you alive? Does dad know?" Scott asked, astonished that his brother was here alive and well.

"We'll talk about later, but right now I need your help. Can I count on you?" Marcus asked.

"Of course, just let me get dressed." Scott said as he climbed out of the bed. He took a few minutes in getting dressed and followed Marcus out of his hospital room. What he failed to notice when he was leaving the injured and knocked out doctors, nurses, and orderlies scattered around on the floor and hallways.

**(Sulfred Mountain Range)**

"Are you sure this is where the signal came from?" Ziggy asked as he walked with Flynn and Summer across a grass clearing with the starting of a forest in front of them.

"Aye I checked the signal location twice." Flynn replied.

"Hey guys." A male voice called out.

"Over here." A female voice joined in. The three turned to the source of the voice and saw Gem and Gemma smiling, laughing, and running towards them.

"Gem, Gemma you guys are ok." Flynn stated.

"Of course nothing-"

"-can get to us." Gemma finished with a smile.

"And Dr. K, she is ok?" Summer asked.

"Of course." Gem replied.

"Follow us." Gemma returned. The three rangers followed the twins into the forest through a hiking path. About a mile in the twins broke off from the trail and walked down into the brush of the forest.

"Where are they leading us?" Ziggy asked.

"Come on, it's not far now." Gemma replied to him as they continued walking. Eventually they came upon an entrance to a cave. Entering the cave they kept walking in until they reached an opened room in the cave where tables and computers were set up.

"What is this place?" Flynn inquired.

"Rangers welcome, I'm glad you picked on Gem and Gemma's signal." An all too familiar voice came to their ears. Stepping out from behind a pillar was Dr. K holding a notebook, "To answer your question Ranger Series Blue, this is an old dumping ground for Alphabet Soup technology. Colonel Truman stumbled upon this place which led to the call for my arrest.

"Are you sure being here is the safest place?"

"By my estimates it should be. The reasonable thought would be I would hide somewhere within the city, not out here. Hiding out here is not the only reason I'm here." Dr. K explained.

"So what's out here?" Ziggy asked. Dr. K sighed and pointed towards one end of the cave. In it was a long machine that resembled prehistoric animals.

"It looks like a train." Flynn pointed out.

"I'd like to present to you the Paleozord. It was constructed during the earlier stages of Project Ranger. Unfortunately we couldn't sync it up with the energy bio-field due to it being based off extinct creatures." Dr. K continued.

"Extinct, as in like dinosaurs?" Ziggy inquired.

"I believe that was what I was implying Ranger Series Green." Dr. K nodded her head then looked over at Summer and Flynn, "Where are Ranger Series Red and Black?"

**(Corinth Control Tower)**

Vasquez was working by herself in the control tower, all seemed quiet as the city's shield and power systems were running at full power. She looked up from where she was working and saw the Colonel's son Scott walk into the room enveloped in his Ranger bio-suit.

"Ranger Red what can I do for you?" She asked with a small smile, hoping she wasn't blushing. Even though she was only a couple years older, she admitted to herself that she found the Colonel's son attractive. Though she would never admit that out loud. Her eyes widened when she saw what was standing behind the red ranger and reached down for her blaster pistol. Scott was faster on the draw as he pulled out his Nitro Blaster and shot at Vasquez. She cried out in pain and crumbled to the floor holding the side of her waist, that was where the blaster shot hit her.

"Ok Marcus, do what you need to do." Scott turned and looked at Marcus.

"You just wait right there." Marcus replied and he walked up to the Colonel's desk and started typing on the Colonel's keyboard. From where Vasquez could see, the intruder was hacking and downloading the components that would be able to allow someone to raise or lower the shields from a remote location, "Got it, ok Scott let's go." Marcus looked back over at Scott and the two left the control tower. Vasquez still laid crumpled on the floor, tears coming from her eyes at the pain she was feeling. Not only physical pain, but emotional pain as well. In her mind she was asking herself on why Ranger Red would do that and also why he call the intruder by his older brother's name.

**(Venjix Palace)**

Tenaya 7 watched the open pocket watch in her hand as it played the soft melody over and over again. It had a calming effect as she listened to the melody play. It was as if nothing else in the world mattered except for the melody that came from this pocket watch. She was brought back to reality when the melody stopped abruptly and instantly.

"Why did it stop playing?" She asked as she picked it up. Tenaya closed it and opened it back up in hopes of hearing the melody, but no music ever came. Her frustration was building as hit it against the side of a wall to make it start playing, but like previous attempts the melody never played. Tenaya threw it across the room in frustration. And then it dawned on her, the pocket watch belong to Ranger Black. He knew how to make it work, how to make it play that melody. She smiled as a plan formed in her mind on getting the chance to hear the melody again. Whether he liked it or not, she would force him to fix the watch so she could hear the melody again.

**(The Garage)**

Dillon groaned in frustration. This waiting around and waiting for his injury to heal was only adding to his boredom and frustration. He looked down at the gauze patch on his shoulder and peeled a little bit off to see what the wound look like. He smiled as it mostly was healed, however there was still a lot of redness on the skin.

"Extra strength, improved reflexes, and accelerated healing capabilities. Is there anything he doesn't have." Dillon chuckled at the remark Flynn made about what the mechanical implants gave to the black ranger's body. His frustration getting the better of him, Dillon threw on a new shirt and grabbed his jacket and started to make his way out of the garage. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he looked over and his eyes narrowed. Standing at the entrance was Tenaya 7 and she was holding his pocket watch in her hand, occasionally tossing it up and down in her hand.

"That's mine!" He growled as he made to charge towards her when he felt a sharp prick in his neck. His hand reached to where he felt the pain in his neck and found a syringe dart, he pulled it out. However his vision was starting to give away and started to feel himself lose balance. Dillon turned and saw General Crunch laughing and point saying, "I got you. I got you." He crumpled on the floor as blackness overtook him. Tenaya came over and looked down at him.

"Nighty night Ranger Black." She said.

**(Elsewhere)**

"Marcus where are we going?" Scott asked as they were walking through an open field.

"Not far now little brother." Was Marcus' reply. They came upon a parked military truck that rested in the middle of the road.

"Ok so what are we doing here?" Scott looked around wondering why his older brother would lead him to this area.

"Nice to see you again Ranger Red!" Professor Cog stepped out behind the truck.

"Cog!" Scott growled as he got ready to charge at the Venjix general then stopped when he saw Marcus calmly walk up to Cog.

"Here you go Professor Cog, as promised." Marcus stated as he handed the general a USB flash drive.

"Marcus what's going on?" Scott asked, completely shocked.

"Thank you for your help Red! And you I think you lived out your usefulness!" Cog turned to Marcus, "Gatling Rivets!"

"No!" Scott yelled as he watched Cog fire hundreds of energy rivet rounds at Marcus, each one hitting their mark. He watched his older brother fall back in a huge shower of sparks as burn marks covered his body, "Marcus!" Scott ran up to his brother and picked him in his arms, trying to get him up, "Not like this." He cried as the realization that Marcus was dead again came to him.

"How'd you like my Hypno-Bolts Ranger Red?" Cog taunted as he gazed at the flash drive, finally the ability to remotely take down Corinth's shields were in his hands.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked in anger, looking at the general with a dark glare.

"Did you really think you're with your brother the whole time?" Cog returned. Scott looked back down at Marcus and recoiled back in horror. Instead of his dead brother being in his arms, it was the destroyed chassis of a Grinder. Realization came to him, he was never with Marcus at all. He was with a Grinder the whole time, Professor Cog had tricked him into thinking it was Marcus. But it couldn't of been Marcus, because his older brother was dead.

"Oh no." Scott whispered as another realization came to him. In the control tower, he remembered that a Grinder was in there. It tried to pull its blaster weapon on him, but he was faster on the draw and fired at it. Back at the hospital he remembered Vasquez telling him she was returning to the control tower. He had fired his Nitro Blaster not at a Grinder, but at Vasquez and now she could be seriously injured or worse.

"They're quite of a genius design if I do say so myself." Cog smiled. Scott stood up and glared at the Venjix general. Rage built up in him, he was going make Cog pay for what he did. Make Cog pay for making him hurt Vasquez and by using a figment of his older brother Marcus on him. Scott pulled out his morphed and engine cell.

"You're going to pay for what you did Cog! RPM, Get In Gear!"

_AN: Well that's another chapter done. I'm trying to focus and make a reasoning on why Scott would go after Professor Cog by himself in the Samurai special 'Clash of the Red Rangers'. What'd you guys think? Let me know._


	6. Divide And Conquer Part 1

_**Fallingstar22-That was the direction I was going in for Scott and Professor Cog, on its own it makes no sense for Scott to go after Cog by himself in 'Clash of the Red Rangers' as they never touched on the reasoning for doing so apart from having two red rangers teaming up. Don't worry, a lot of more things will be happening soon **__**J**_

_AN: Everyone I like to say again, thanks for reading. Power Rangers does not belong to me. _

**Chapter 6: Divide And Conquer Part 1**

**By Screech04**

A soft cool breeze flew through the air and past his face. He could feel the hair on the top of his shift lightly from the wind flying past him. Something was different though, he felt smaller as if the world around him was a lot bigger then it really was. He looked down at his own hands and saw they were smaller then they should be as he remembered them. Realization came to him as he figured he was viewing the world as himself at a younger age. Looking over to his side, he saw a young girl sitting next to him as an older gentleman came up to them holding a pocket watch and two necklaces. He wasn't exactly sure of who this man was, but felt he could trust him. The man smiled as lifted one of the necklaces to show off the object hanging from it to him and the girl.

"You see this key, it's very special. Watch." The older gentleman stated as he lifted the pocket watch and inserted the key into the side of the watch and turned it. A hauntingly yet soothing melody played from the watch as the man placed the watch in front of him and girl sitting beside him. "I want you to remember that, and to not lose this. It could be very important to the both of you."

The boy watched as the man leaned forward and placed the necklace on his neck and turned and did the same by placing the other necklace with a similar looking key on the young girl's neck.

"Your parents wanted you to have them. As long as you have these, you'll never forget who you are." The older man stood up and looked down at the boy and the girl, "Take care of your sister you hear? Your mother says she doesn't know how long until your sister's vision goes away. Once it does, you need to be there for her, to care and protect her."

He could only nod at the older gentleman's statement and jumped when he felt a soft hand grab his. He looked at the girl and she smiled as she gave his a soft comforting squeeze. He smiled back and gave a comforting squeeze of his own to her hand, to tell her that he would always be there for her. Closing his eyes, he felt the grasp of exhaustion take him.

**(Venjix Palace)**

Dillon's eyes slowly opened up and started to come back into focus as he looked around at his surrounding environment, from what he could instantly gather he was definitely not in the garage. Looking side to side he saw he was being dragged by two Grinders towards a chamber. His eyes widened as he saw what was residing in the chamber, he had been in this chamber before. In his dreams, Dillon struggled against Grinders that were holding him as he tried to reach out to help the blind girl…his sister from being thrown down a basin.

"Don't let go." She would say in a pleading voice before the Grinders forced him to lose his grip on her hand and watch as she fell in. He would then be held helplessly in place as the Sat Bot came up to him, making him forget of he was or what he was trying to do.

"Well it's been awhile since I last seen you Subject D44?" Kilobyte walked up to the black ranger and then rammed the butt of his rifle blaster into his waist. "I believe I do owe you back for blasting my eye out." He watched with glee when the human coughed and groaned from being hit.

"Kilobyte enough!" Venjix boomed turning his red eye to look at their new visitor. "Welcome home subject D44."

"Not much of a home." Dillon snorted he received another jab in the waist from Kilobyte.

"Your futile attempt at insulting has been noted." Venjix replied as his spinning column rotated to look at Tenaya 7. "Tenaya 7 show Subject D44 to his new quarters."

"Do I have to, make Crunch do it." Tenaya groaned as she stood up from the wall she was leaning against.

"Do not argue with me Tenaya 7! Do it now!" Venjix roared back. Rolling her eyes, but knowing better than to challenge him she walked over and gave Dillon a hard shove to get him moving. Kilobyte turned and watched the two leave the chamber.

"Is it wise to keep him here?" He inquired, "What if he tries to escape?"

"You overestimate his chances Kilobyte. Even if he did escape, Subject D44 will return back soon enough. I can feel my virus growing inside of him, and there is not a thing he can do to stop it."

"If you say so." Kilobyte sighed as he ran a hand over the top of his head.

"Keep moving!" Tenaya growled as she watched the Black Ranger purposely stop, the Grinders that accompanied her looked at each in confusion on why they stopped.

"Why don't you make me!" Dillon returned back.

"Don't make this harder on yourself D44." Tenaya raised her blaster and pressed it hard into his back, "Now get moving!"

"Fine." He sighed. "But I want my watch back."

**(Corinth Rural Field)**

"Your move Red." Professor Cog taunted as he watched the Red Ranger bring out his weapon for their rematch.

"You talk you much!" Scott charged forward with his Street Saber swinging. Aiming for the general's head was futile as Cog blocked his attack with his two slotted screwdriver arms.

"You have to do better than that." Cog returned as he sliced twice across the chest then did a X shaped cross slash sending the Red Ranger flying onto his back.

"If I don't think of something fast, this is just going to be like last time all over again." Scott grumbled as he struggled to straighten himself up using his Street Saber as support.

"Electro turbines!" Cog called out as multiple energy gears formed out of Cog's body and flew straight towards the ranger.

"Only got one shot to make this work." Scott said to himself as he charged back towards the robot professor. The first gear came flying in his direction ready to slice his head off. "Now!" Scott yelled as he dived under the gear and watched as the gear went ahead and sliced a lamp post in half. He got back onto his feet and watched as two more gears were coming at him from both directions, waiting to the last second Scott jumped as high as he could and the gears collided with each other in a fury of sparks.

"Not bad Red." Cog stated as his eyes glowed red then he fired his red electric eye beams. Scott held up his saber to deflect the beams, repelling them harmlessly into the dirt and pavement around him.

"Street Saber Strike!" Scott yelled as flew forward.

"Gatling Rivets!" Cog yelled as he fired his attack.

"Not going to work this time Cog!" Scott retorted as the glowing rivets bounced off of him and he slammed right into the robot general.

"What!?" Cog exclaimed in shock and anger as he was knocked back into the air.

"Take this!" Scott shouted as he unleashed a furious combination of swings, strikes, and slashes. Each one hit their mark as Professor Cog was sent flying and went straight through a decommissioned crane. "Is it over?" He gasped as he paused to take a breath.

"I must admit Ranger Red, I've underestimated you." Professor Cog stated as he pulled himself out from behind the destroyed crane. Scott could see the nicks and cuts on Cog's body that he made with his Street Saber so he knew he had managed to damage the professor, but how much damage was done Scott did not know.

"Ready to give up yet?" He asked.

"Not a chance, though I do wonder if you're going to give yourself up?"

"What are you talking about?" Scott inquired.

"What will everyone in this city think when one of their precious Rangers attacks one of their own." Cog replied with a smirk growing on his face.

"What do you mean?" Scott growled at seeing Professor Cog's growing smirk.

**(Corinth Control Tower)**

Colonel Mason Truman watched with a solemn face as medical staff rushed Vasquez out of the main room down to the Medical Center. He had received the notice from Corporal Hicks that an incident had happened in the tower while they were out in their city wide search for Dr. K. Upon returning he saw was shocked to see Vasquez be lifted onto a stretcher with a nasty blaster burn at her side while paramedics worked on keeping her alive. He walked towards his desk and sat down, contemplating the fate of what may happened to one of his most reliable personnel.

At first he blamed himself for what happened to her. If he hadn't sent her back here to the tower, then perhaps she wouldn't be in the situation she was currently in now. He was brought out of his self thought when Hicks walked up to his desk.

"Sir, the camera footage caught the incident. But I must warn you, you might not like what you see." Hicks reported then turned and walked away. Truman sighed as he pulled up the security camera footage on his computer. His eyes widened at what he saw, unwilling to believe what he was seeing.

One of Venjix's Grinders was walking down a hallway accompanied by his son Scott who was in his Project Ranger suit. Every single military personnel that tried to intercept the robot, he watched his son jump in front of it and protect it. Truman couldn't believe his eyes as he watched his son disable and knock out each and every soldier that tried to go for the Grinder. The footage changed to inside of the central command room where Vasquez appeared to be busy working at one of the monitor consoles.

The footage continued as it showed his son appearing within the camera's field of vision and Vasquez looking up as if to greet him. Her posture changed when the Grinder appeared in the view of the camera and Truman saw her immediately reach down for her sidearm blaster. It didn't appear to matter though as he saw that Scott was quicker on the draw and brought up his sidearm and shot Vasquez in the side, the red light emanating from his blaster flying out and impacting itself into her. The next portion of the footage caught Truman's eye, the Grinder walked over to his computer and was typing on it. The camera wasn't able to catch what it was the Grinder was looking for as it finished what it needed to do and left central command with Scott following behind.

"Scott what have you done?" The Colonel sighed to himself as he sat back in his chair, his eyes looking at the camera footage and seeing the prone lying form of Vasquez all there alone and injured. He rubbed his forehead and thought on how everything has almost gone to near insanity. Vasquez was injured with no word yet on her fate, Dr. K was a fugitive on the run and yet to be found, her Project Ranger team was nowhere to be found apart from Scott who seemed to ally himself with a Grinder. "What the heck is going on?"

**(Venjix Palace)**

Dillon paced around the cell he was placed into in frustration before sitting down and placing his head in his hands. Outside the cell, Grinders were standing guard waving their arms up and down making that irritable grinding noise. He heard footsteps walking up to his cell and looked and saw Tenaya standing outside of it. Dillon could hear the jingling noise of buttons being pressed and his cell door opened up and she walked in holding the pocket watch.

"Fix it." She stated as she tossed the watch to him.

"Why should I?" He retorted as he caught it and glared back at up her.

"Fix it now!" Tenaya growled as she raised up her blaster and pointed it right at him. "Or be destroyed."

"No." Dillon shook his head, not wanting to give into her demands.

"Fix it!" She took a step forward with her blaster still trained on him. He noticed that her eyes took on a glazed look and her bottom lip had a slight quiver to it. "Fix it….please." She said again in a much softer and smaller voice which was something unlike her to say. Dillon sighed as he pulled out the key that he always kept on him and inserted it into the side of the watch and turned the key. The melody contained within emanated outwards as Dillon looked up to gauge her reactions. Tenaya's gaze seemed transfixed on the watch as the melody played.

"Why is this so important to you?" He asked, but Tenaya didn't respond and simply took the watch out of his hand and stared at it. Dillon knew that with her distracted, he could easily take her out and escape. But some part didn't want to, and so he stayed where he sat as he listened to the melody play in his cell.

"She's been down there too long." Kilobyte stated as he glared down the hallway where Tenaya 7 had marched off in minutes ago.

"It is of no importance of what she does as long as she completes the tasks I designate her to complete." Venjix replied.

"She could let him escape, given what she is of course." Kilobyte retorted back.

"Tenaya 7 would never do that. She knows of what the cost would be for treason. It is the same result if she should fail another assignment." Venjix returned back, confident that his creation would always remain loyal to him. "I have an assignment for you Kilobyte."

"Of course." Kilobyte commented as his eyes glowed when he received the information Venjix was sending him." Your wish is my command Master Venjix."

"This attack bot will aid you with your mission." Venjix turned and watched as the giant claw reached down into the basin and pulled out an attack bot and placed it next to Kilobyte.

"Didn't the Rangers already defeat this one? Seems kind of pointless to send it against them again." Kilobyte glanced over at it before turning back to Venjix.

"The Magnet Bot will be used as a diversion for the other Rangers as Professor Cog has his assignment of keeping the Red Ranger busy. And you have your own assignment to complete."

"It will be done Master Venjix." Kilobyte bowed with a malicious grin.

**(Sulfred Mountain Range)**

"Where are Ranger Series Red and Black?" Dr. K inquired again as she looked at the remaining members of her team.

"Not here." Ziggy replied.

"And the reason being?" Dr. K raised an eyebrow.

"Both of them were injured against Venjix's forces. They're recovering." Flynn returned. Dr. K sighed as sat back on her chair. "I take it that's a bad thing?"

"Well to get the Paleozord working properly, I need all members of Project Ranger to be present." Dr. K answered Flynn's question. The silence was short lived as Colonel Truman's voice came in through Summer's morpher.

"Rangers are you there?" Truman's voice asked. Summer took a quick glance at Dr. K before bringing her morpher up.

"Yeah we're here, go ahead Colonel." Summer replied.

"We have some problems. Vasquez was injured by Scott and is now in intensive care at the medical center. My son himself is nowhere to be found and your Ranger Series Black appears to be MIA as well." Truman explained.

"What do you mean?" Summer inquired.

"I had Corporal Hicks go to your garage to see if Scott was there. He wasn't there and neither was your Series Black, Hicks mentioned that he found a note that said Series Black was injured and recovering, but he was nowhere to be found. I have my hands tied up now, so I must ask for your help in finding Dr. K. Will you assist me?"

"Of course Colonel, we'll do what we can." Summer finished as dropped the communication line with Colonel Truman.

"I'm pulling up the surveillance footage now." Dr. K's fingers flew across the keys as a screen pulled up showing the camera footage from the garage. For a short time, no events of real importance.

"Is that Tenaya?" Summer pointed out. The others looked and saw she was right as Tenaya 7 appeared in the footage followed by General Crunch. They watched as the infiltration bot pointed off in one direction and General Crunch jumped around a little bit before jogging in the direction Tenaya was pointing to while she stood in plain sight. Minutes passed as the team then saw Dillon appeared within the camera's field of vision. He recoiled when he saw Tenaya and made to charge at her.

"Look, Crunch must of thrown something at him." Flynn pointed out as they saw Dillon grasp his neck and pulled something out of it. He then appeared to stumble around and lose his footing before collapsing on the floor, not moving. Tenaya moved forward to check to see if he was moving and then motioned for Crunch to pick Dillon up.

"That's the last of the footage." Dr. K pointed out as the screen went black when Crunch picked up Dillon.

"What do we do now?" Flynn asked.

"We need to find Scott and Dillon." Summer replied with determination.

"That may have to be put on hold Ranger Yellow, look." Dr. K pulled up a screen. On the screen, it showed live footage of Grinders attacking the civilian population of Corinth with the Magnet Bot following behind using its magnets to pull into metal objects and then fire them back out with tremendous force.

"Didn't we destroy that already?" Ziggy asked.

"Doesn't matter, we have to stop it." Summer announced and the other Rangers nodded their agreement. "Let's go!"

"Oh I don't think you'll be going anywhere!" The voice caused them to stop and they looked at the entrance to the cave.

"It's him." Ziggy whispered knowing full well who it was.

"How rude of me to not announce of who I am." He pulled out his blaster rifle and aimed it in the Rangers' direction. "You can call me Kilobyte."

_Hey guys, sorry for the long wait for this next chapter. That's what happens when REAL LIFE gives you a big kick in the…ok I'm stopping there. Tell me what you thought of this chapter, thanks for reading._


	7. Divide And Conquer Part 2

_**Kekejo099-Glad you liked it, thanks for reading.**_

_**Fallingstar22-Likewise I'm glad you're enjoying it. Don't worry I got a little bit more planned for Tenaya and Dillon before everything comes together when they realize on how they are connected.**_

_AN: Everyone I like to say again, thanks for reading. Power Rangers does not belong to me. _

**Chapter 7: Divide And Conquer Part 2**

**By Screech04**

"Turbo Cannon!" A voice yelled out as the entrance to the cave that led to the Alphabet Soup technology dumping ground glowed a bright orange as multiple figures jumped out from the entrance. The robot that referred to himself as Kilobyte was the first to jump out and was followed by Flynn, Summer, and Ziggy already morphed into their Ranger bio-suits.

"Zip Charger!" Summer followed as the little yellow remote bounced back and forth as Kilobyte swatted at it multiple times before finally scoring a hit and the tiny car smashed into a tree.

"Turbo Axe!" Ziggy swung his axe twice in diagonal slashes towards the Venjix general. Two emerald colored energy waves burst out of the axe and flew towards Kilobyte's direction.

"You Rangers have no concept of proper etiquette." Kilobyte sighed as he effortlessly deflected away Ziggy's attacks with his sword. "I come with a proper greeting and you attack me." He continued as he brought out his rifle blaster and fired at each of the Rangers, knocking each of them back.

"Hey you forgot-." Came Gem's voice as he came running out of the cave fully morphed followed by his sister Gemma.

"-About us." Gemma finished as they leaped into the air with their Cloud Hatchets to make a downward strike on Kilobyte. The general brought up his rifle to block off the twins' attacks and countered by slashing the both of them across the sides with his sword.

"Oh don't worry, I was going to come for you two next." Kilobyte replied as he rubbed the top of his head and smirked.

"Let's get him!" Flynn shouted as he charged forward and switched to his Nitro Sword.

"Ranger Series Blue, Yellow, and Green. Disengage yourselves from the battle and return to the city." Dr. K's voice ordered through their morpher. "Leave the Venjix general to Gem and Gemma."

"The lad and lass can't take him on by themselves, that's a risk to their lives." Flynn pointed out as he watched Gem and Gemma switch off in dueling Kilobyte with their hatchets and his sword.

"I well aware of the risks Ranger Blue, but the military won't be able to last much longer against Venjix's Magnet Bot. You three need to be there to aid them." Dr. K replied.

"But can we take it on? Last time it took not only us, but Scott and Dillon as well." Ziggy put in.

"It will have to be the three of you. Ranger Red is directly not responding to any calls I am sending to him and I am still having difficulties in establishing any sort of communication with Ranger Black. The Magnet Bot has moved into the downtown district, you need to hurry."

"Right Gem and Gemma can take care of Kilobyte. Ziggy think you can teleport us downtown?" Summer asked Ziggy.

"You got it." Ziggy replied back. Both Flynn and Summer grabbed hold of Ziggy as he closed his eyes in concentration and pressed the switch on his morpher. In an instant, they flashed away in a splash of green energy.

"Teleport successful." Dr. K observed as she saw that Ranger Green, Blue, and Yellow's signals disappeared from the mountain range and instantly reappeared in Corinth's downtown district close to where the Magnet Bot was. "Gem and Gemma, you are clear to fully engage."

"Thanks Dr. K we were-" Gem started as he charged forward.

"-Wondering when you would say that." Gemma finished following behind her twin.

"Slash Mode!" Gem yelled as he swung his weapon outward and become engulfed in flames as he ran forward and engaged Kilobyte in a vicious acrobatic combination of slashes and parries. At first he was able to easily counter the Gold Ranger's strikes, but was starting to fall back as the increased power from the Ranger's weapon was making him falter.

"Your like little annoying gnats." Kilobyte sneered as he parried the Gold Ranger's next strike which sent him stumbling back. The general took the opportunity as he slashed him across the chest and immediately spun around and raised his rifle blaster, shooting the Silver Ranger as she tried to make an aerial attack on him from behind. He watched with glee as the Silver Ranger spun out of control and crashed right on top of her Gold colored counterpart.

"This is going to be tougher-" Gem gasped as he helped Gemma back onto her feet.

"-than we thought." Gemma agreed as she took a few deep breaths.

**(Venjix Palace)**

Dillon was laying on what he considered the world's most uncomfortable bed. It was a just a metal slab jutting out from the wall and not even having his hands on the back of his head brought much comfort. Heck even for the short time in that he was in Corinth's prison, the cots there were more comfortable than what he was laying back on now. He thought back to earlier when Tenaya came into his cell and demanded of him to fix his pocket watch, just so she could hear the melody play on it. Confusion came to Dillon's mind as he pondered on what significant importance the watch would have for Tenaya 7. All he knew now was that he needed to get out of this cell.

"It's lunch time." General Crunch announced as he opened the cell door to Subject D44's cell and walked in holding a bowl.

"What is it?" Dillon asked sitting up, not really interested in what it was. He was more interested in noting that the Venjix bot failed to close the cell door behind him.

"I believe you humans call it chicken noodle." Crunch looked down at the bowl then back at the hybrid.

"What no crackers?" Dillon raised an eyebrow.

"Cracker, what's a cracker?" Crunch asked back, twisting back and forth as droplets of soup spilled on the floor from his twisting.

"Never mind." Dillon shrugged then a smirk grew on his face as the cell door was still open. "Hey want to play a game?"

"Ooooooooooh! I love games, which game?" Crunch laugh as\he dropped the soup bowl and clapped his hands excitedly. The bowl's contents spilling all over the cell's floor.

"Ever heard of hide and seek?" Dillon asked.

"Uh…no…" Crunch replied poking his head in confusion, "How'd you play?"

"One person goes to hide, and the other counts to ten then has to seek them out and catch them before the hider reaches the safe zone." Dillon returned.

"Yeah ha ha ha. Let's play!" Crunch clapped his hands again.

"Okay so I'll hide and you'll seek." Dillon smiled.

"Right, I count to ten. One…two…." Crunch started then stopped when Dillon held up his hand.

"You have to count with your eyes closed." He told the robot.

"That sounds hard, but I'll try." Crunch replied as he held his hands over his eyes. "One…two…three…four…"

"Oh yeah and you have to say 'Ready or not, here I come' once you finish counting." Dillon stood up and walked past him to leave the cell.

"Right…oh now you made me lose count. One…two…" Crunch started again. Dillon grinned as he stepped out of the cell and pressed a button on the nearby keypad that closed and locked the cell's door.

"Nine…ten…ready or not, here I come." Crunch ran forward only to run headfirst into the door, opening his eyes he saw he was locked in the cell and the Black Ranger was standing outside. "Hey! You tricked me!" Crunch pouted.

"Maybe so, not my fault you left the cell door wide open when you came in." Dillon replied with a smile as he turned and ran off. The corridors all looked the same and he wasn't even sure he was going the right way, for all he knew he could end up back in Venjix's main chamber. He paused and hid behind a corner as a patrol of Grinders came walking past with no notice to him.

In the main chamber room Venjix, Tenaya 7, and General Shifter were watching the Power Rangers face off against the Magnet Bot and Kilobyte. Tenaya smiled when she saw the Blue, Green, and Yellow Rangers were pulled in by their weapons' magnetic properties then throw away like rag dolls by the Magnet Bot. On the other screen it showed the Gold and Silver Rangers repeatedly countering Kilobyte's offensive, secretly Tenaya was hoping those two would win so she wouldn't have to put with Kilobyte anymore. She was brought out of watching the battles when two Grinders came running into the chamber, both were raising their arms rapidly and their heads were looking back at each other then at Venjix then at each other again repeatedly.

"Hmmm they say that the Black Ranger escaped from his cell and that Crunch is locked inside of it instead." Shifter made out what the Grinders were trying to tell them.

"He must not be allowed to escape, Tenaya 7 you will…" Venjix started.

"Yeah yeah I got it." Tenaya gave a wave of her hand that she understood what Venjix was trying to get across and motioned for the pair of Grinders to follow her. She walked down the halls until she reached the cell and saw that Crunch was stuck inside, rolling her eyes she punched in the code on the keypad to open the door. "How did he get out?"

"Well…you see…we…we were playing…a game…" Crunch mumbled.

"What game?" She growled out.

"Hide and seek…" He mumbled. Her eyes widened at this, of course with such an idea for a childish game that Subject D44 would easily be able to fool the childish mind of General Crunch.

"You two, find him now!" She shouted to the two Grinders that had been following her.

"What about me?" Crunch asked.

"You? You can stay here." Tenaya snapped as she stepped out of the cell and input the code to lock the cell door. She then raised her blaster and shot the keypad turning it into nothing more then a smoldering mess of sparkling wires and burning debris, effectively leaving Crunch stuck inside the cell.

"Hey come on, you can't leave me in here!" Crunch complained, but his plea fell on deaf ears as Tenaya turned and simply walked away on her own search for the Black Ranger.

**(Corinth City Downtown)**

"You know this is getting really old." Ziggy groaned as he picked himself up from the ground after being pulled and then tossed across a parking lot by Venjix's Magnet Bot.

"I'd hate to admit it, but the lad's right." Flynn pitched in as he dived out of the way as the robot fired magnetic blasts of energy.

"We have to keep fighting." Summer exclaimed as she managed to get a few shots in with her blaster before feeling herself be pulled in by the robot then tossed away again.

"Turbo Cannon, fire!" Flynn yelled as he fired his weapon at the attack bot. The projectiles hit their mark as the bot was sent flying back, hitting the side of a brick wall.

"I got it from here." Summer jumped up next to him as she started to channel energy around her into the palms of her hands. "Energy Blast!" She cried and threw her hands forward releasing the built up energy in a concentrated blast. The Venjix bot flew back again, going straight through the brick wall.

"I'm up next." Flynn brought out his Nitro Sword and activated his time freezing powers. He charged and jumped around and over the bot, slicing it with his weapon each time he made a pass. Once the ten seconds were up, the robot recoiled from every hit it took when it was frozen. It stood up and glared as sparks emanated from its body and one of its arms was hanging loosely from its arm socket.

"Turbo Axe!" Ziggy brought up his axe and threw it with all his might, it started glow green with energy as it gained momentum from being thrown. "I'd say that's a direct hit." Ziggy chuckled as he saw that his weapon had embedded itself into the Magnet Bot's head. The bot made a low growling noise as it fell back and exploded into a burning pile of debris.

"Dr. K, we've taken care of the attack bot." Flynn spoke into his morpher.

"Affirmative Ranger Blue, I've managed to reestablish a link on Ranger Red's position. I'm sending the coordinates to you now. I must digress you must hurry, I believe Scott won't be able to last much longer." Dr. K's voice replied through the morpher.

"And Dillon?" Summer asked.

"Ranger Series Black is still off the radar, I still have not been able to link a connection with him. Ranger Red's survival is a bigger priority Ranger Yellow, you and the rest of the team have to help him."

"Roger." Summer looked over to Flynn and Ziggy. "Come on, Scott needs our help."

**(Elsewhere)**

"What will everyone in this city think when one of their precious Rangers attacks one of their own." Cog replied with a smirk growing on his face.

"What do you mean?" Scott growled at seeing Professor Cog's growing smirk.

"I mean this Red." Cog held up a hand and a holographic screen popped out of it. Scott saw himself on the screen entering the control tower with a Grinder. He saw Vasquez go for her firearm and he watched in shock as he watch himself bring up his Nitro Blaster and blast Vasquez in the side. Scott gritted his teeth as he knew that Professor Cog was telling the truth, he had shot Vasquez and so he would look guilty to the people of Corinth.

"You're going to pay for this Cog." Scott growled darkly as he charged the professor. However the robot was quicker as he turned and swung low knocking Scott off of his feet. He grunted in pain when he felt one of Cog's feet slam down onto his chest and kept him trapped to the ground.

"Want to know something else Ranger Red?" Cog smiled. "At the battle where you defended your precious city a year ago, I was the one piloting the drone that shot you down. I was the one who robbed you your brother. Maybe now you'll be able to reunite with him." Scott struggled futilely as he saw Cog raise his arm, shifted it into what looked like a big arm sized drill bit. It started rotating and the robot threw his arm down. Scott closed his eyes as waited for the end to come to him.

"Not today." A voice called and he opened his eyes and saw a green light flash over his eyes. Scott looked up and saw blue sky the next minute.

"Argh!" Professor Cog growled as soon as he saw that he was drilling into rock and pavement.

"I am glad you guys are here." Scott greeted his team then turned to Cog. "Your time is done Cog, let's do it guys! Combine weapons!" He yelled as Flynn and Summer joined in adding their weapons to Scott's Street Saber. "Engine cells, activate!" They aimed the weapon at the professor. "Target Locked! Fire!" They all called.

"No matter what Red, they are going to hate you." Professor Cog yelled as he felt his body start to come apart from the Rangers' attack and fell back before combusting into a fiery explosion.

**(Sulfred Mountain Range)**

Colonel Truman and Corporal Hicks were driving ahead in a jeep while a troop transport truck was following behind them. They recently had gotten a signal from an anonymous source and Truman instantly realized that Dr. K was hiding out at the Alphabet Soup dumping ground and ordered a platoon to join him in case they encountered any resistance.

"Hicks, stop the vehicle!" Truman ordered as Hicks pulled the vehicle to a stop and motioned for the truck behind them to stop.

"Sir over there." Hicks pointed off in one direction and Truman trained his gaze on where Hicks was pointing to. Off in the distance he could see Dr. K's Gold and Silver Rangers fighting against a Venjix robot.

"Ahh perfect timing." Kilobyte announced as he saw the Corinth soldiers coming in their direction. "As much as I want this to go on, I must take my leave." He fired his rifle blaster at the ground and disappeared amidst the dirt brought up by the robot's blaster shot. Truman marched up to the Ranger twins.

"Where is Dr. K?" He asked them.

"We don't know, our guess is-" Gemma started.

"-as good as yours." Gem finished.

"Stop with the games! Tell me where Dr. K is now!" Truman yelled.

"It's alright Gem and Gemma. Lead them to the cave." Dr. K's voice came from the twins' morphers. Gem and Gemma looked at each other and shrugged and turned and started walking back towards the cave with Truman and Hicks following them. When they got inside, Dr. K stood up from where she was working.

"Colonel Truman." She greeted.

"Dr. K." He returned with a near emotionless tone of voice.

**(Venjix Palace)**

"Oh geez." Dillon grumbled as he dived out of the way as a pair of Grinders appeared in front of him and fired in his direction. He could hear the footsteps of at least three more following behind him. He turned a corner and ran into what he could only guess was an examination room, turning around to lock the door behind him. There was a few tables with computer consoles on each one of them, on the opposite end of the room was another locked door. On one of them rested his morpher, the engine cell that goes with it, and his pocket watch.

"Spread out! Shoot to disable, not destroy!" Tenaya 7's voice could be heard booming outside of the room. The whirling of Grinders at the door told him that he was found, Dillon turned and grabbed his morpher.

"Doc? Doc are you there?" Dillon asked, but the only response he got was static. "Summer? Summer can you read me?" He tried again, once again the answer he got was only static. "Great, now what?" Dillon growled as he grabbed his engine cell and watch, he turned and ran towards the door on the other end of the room and pressed the open key for the door. The door opened and he ran back out into the hallways of the palace. A Grinder immediately spotted him and fired its blaster at his legs in an attempt to disable him.

"Oh no you don't!" He muttered as he ran towards the Grinder and ripped the blaster from its hands and then drove the tip of it into the robot's head. He kept on running until he reached what appeared to be hangar of some sorts. The Drones that Venjix used for aerial attacks were clamped along shelves on the wall, while the motorcycles the Grinders used for perimeter patrols were lined in orderly fashion in a row. "Better than nothing." Dillon exclaimed as he got onto of one and started it up, noticing the front gate was locked he pressed the trigger on the cycle's right handle. A red laser blasted out of the front of the motorcycle leaving a good sized hole in the gate.

"You're not going anywhere, Venjix has plans with you." Tenaya's voice came from behind him. He turned around and saw her pointing her hand blaster in his direction.

"You know I am really getting tired of the whole point the blaster at me thing. So why don't you just get it over with." He retorted back to her as he got off the bike and walked up to her.

"Not a bad idea Ranger Black." She growled as he grabbed the him and shoved him against a nearby wall with her blaster pressing hard against his neck. Despite all the irritation and annoyance she felt for the hybrid, she couldn't find it in herself to fire. Sighing she released him and stepped back. "Go on, get out of here."

"You're letting me go?" Dillon asked, clearly surprised.

"I said get out of here! Before I change my mind." She shouted at him, wondering herself on why she was sparing him. This assignment that Venjix gave her concerning Subject D44 was becoming more trouble than it was worth. First it was simple enough with playing mind tricks on him by saying she was his long lost sister, but other complications such as Kilobyte and the melody from the pocket watch. Tenaya wasn't so sure she could pull this assignment off. She turned and walked out of the hangar leaving the Black Ranger to his own thoughts.

"Weird." He commented on it as get back on the bike and started it up, giving it a few good revs before pushing on the acceleration and zooming out of the Venjix Palace and into the open wasteland desert.

_Well another chapter finished, what'd you guys think? The next upcoming chapter will conclude this whole 'Divided Ranger/Professor Cog' mini arc that began in Chapter 4 and the chapters after that will have some special guests appearing in the RPM universe. Once again let me know of what you guys thought of this chapter, and thanks for reading._


	8. A Secret Revealed

_**Fallingstar22-Yep a lot of big things are going to be happening in the next upcoming chapters for all the characters. Thanks for reading.**_

_AN: Everyone I like to say again, thanks for reading. Power Rangers does not belong to me, it belongs to Saban. And sorry for the long wait for this update._

**Chapter 8: A Secret Revealed**

**By Screech04**

**(Venjix Palace)**

"Where is Subject D44?" Venjix turned his red eye to glare down at Tenaya 7 as she walked back into the main chamber.

"No idea." She shrugged.

"Perhaps she let him escape." Kilobyte's voice came in as he walked into the chamber and he looked up at Venjix, "Mission complete."

"Perfect, once that irritable colonel arrests my creator, the Rangers will be lost without their mentor."

"Master Venjix, it seems the Rangers have defeated the Professor." Shifter looked up from where he was working, "What shall we do now?"

"Begin the download!" Venjix ordered then turned to look at Kilobyte, "And what evidence do you have that Tenaya 7 let Subject D44 escape?"

"It simple really, our precious Tenaya 7 has had multiple times in a chance to destroy the Black Ranger, but each time she always spares his life. Maybe it's time we let her go…"

"So you think I'm the weak link that needs to be cut off is that it?" Tenaya snarled as she got into Kilobyte's face, "Fine if you want Ranger Black destroyed, you got it."

**(Wasteland)**

The only feeling he could feel was the rough and disgusting taste of sand in his mouth. Spitting the sand caught in his mouth out, Dillon looked around at his surroundings. Desert hills and plains spread in all directions, looking behind him he saw the burning mess that was once the motorbike he stole from the Venjix Palace. Thoughts came back to him as he remembered trying to evade a pursuing squadron of Drones before one got a lucky shot on him and caused him to crash. It didn't seem they were done as a trio flew towards him firing their lasers.

He got up and ran as the Drones' blasts slammed into the ground behind him. Checking his morpher proved to be futile as the signal was still not clear enough to morph into his series bio-suit. Dillon looked up and saw as the Drones turned to make another pass at him.

"Damn." He growled as dived for cover. The trio flew right past him and off in the direction back towards Venjix's palace, "Wonder what's up with them? No time to ponder, got to keep moving. Got to get back to Corinth." Dillon made his way climbing up a sand dune, but didn't get far from as a series of explosions burst up around him sending him onto his back.

"You're not going anywhere." Tenaya's voice made him turn and he saw her walking in his direction, hand blaster at her side.

"I thought I was free to go?" He questioned as he got back up on his feet.

"Things change!" Tenaya retorted as she aimed and fired at him, "It seems Venjix no longer has a need for you, and you're too much of a problem to be kept alive." She fired again and watched as the second blast hit him in the side and sent him tumbling down the sand dune near an overturned dump truck. She jumped down and landed with ease in front of him as he was able to stop himself from tumbling.

"You know, you and Venjix never seem to be able to make up your minds when it comes to decision making." Dillon fired back as he jumped back onto his feet, noting his morpher was blinking meaning that he could morph.

"Perhaps, but the one thing we agree on is that you lived out your usefulness." She replied and took aim again and fired. He back flipped over the blast and pressed the activation key on his morpher, just in time as he brought up his invincibility shield to deflect another one of Tenaya's blasts coming his way.

"This is more like it." Dillon shouted as he charged towards her and engaged in a vicious blow of trading punches and kicks with her. She grabbed one his arms in an attempt to disable him, which he shook out of and tried the same on her only to be grabbed and thrown over her onto the ground. Tenaya ran forward and grabbed his arms, pinning him.

"Subject D44, give it up. A hybrid is no match for robotic machinery like me." She mocked.

"I can take care of myself. But thanks for your concern!" He growled back as he pushed her off and tried to do a side kick in an attempt to sweep her off her feet. Dillon now took the offensive as he leaped forward and kicked her in the stomach sending her stumbling back near a pile of rebar.

"That wasn't nice." Tenaya sneered.

"Neither is this, Rocket Blaster!" He summoned his weapon and fired multiple shots at her. She swung her firsts in deflecting the blasts.

"Aeugh!" She groaned in pain as she realized one of his blasts had gotten through and clipped her on her right leg. Sparks emanated and wires hanged loose as she looked down at the mark before glaring back up at him, for good measure she moved her leg to ensure it was still functioning which it was.

"No way, that should of disabled her." Dillon muttered.

"Observe. When I get damaged, it's just a simple repair. But when you get damaged, you bleed!" Tenaya stomped the ground and watched as the force of the impact send the rebar sticks into the air and kicked them in his direction. The velocity was more fast then he could predict as the sticks sliced across him sending him flying back against the dump truck in a shower of sparks.

"Should of seen that one coming." Dillon muttered as he struggled to stand up, he could feel himself getting weaker. He knew she was right, in straight up endurance and stamina she could outlast him in a fight. He might have robotic upgrades, but in the end he was still human. Tenaya ran up to him and threw a furious combination of punches at him, and in his weakened state he couldn't keep with his fists. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as he raised up his left arm in a weak attempt to deflect her next attack. The next sound he heard was her groaning from pain, opening his eyes he saw that her left arm was caught on the spinning gauntlet on his left arm. Sparks were flying as she finally pulled herself off, sending her flying and rolling back. The pain and abuse was too much for the suit's systems to maintain and he felt himself demorph.

"That's it, you're dead!" Tenaya snarled as she stood up and glared at the hybrid. She then noticed that he was gazing at her arm. She gasped as she felt a sharp pain and felt something wet trickle down her arm. Looking down Tenaya's eyes widened as she saw blood emanating from the wound on her left arm, "I'm bleeding." She whispered and rotated her arm and watched as a few droplets of blood fell onto the desert floor. Tenaya looked back up at him in confusion before turning and running away. Dillon gave a heavy sigh before collapsing onto the ground letting unconsciousness take him.

**(Corinth City)**

"I'm back Ranger Red!" Professor Cog laughed in his now more giant form.

"Oh man, what's it going to take to keep this guy down." Scott stated as Flynn, Summer, and Ziggy gathered around him.

"Let's bring out the zords." Flynn suggested and the others nodded their agreement. Ziggy stood on the side as he watched the others form the High Octane Megazord.

"Super Saber online." Summer declared as their Megazord charged forward and engaged in a duel with the now gigantic Professor Cog. Like before, Cog was easily able to counter and parry the Megazord's attacks and fired back with red energy lighting beams from his eyes.

"You have to do much better than that Rangers!" Cog taunted as he sliced the Rangers' Megazord twice, sending sprawling to the ground.

"Oh man what can I do?" Ziggy

"Let's finish this." Scott yelled as the High Octane Megazord's saber glowed a bright blue. It charged forward and slashed the professor three times, each one scoring a hit as Cog was sent flying back.

"Is it over?" Summer asked.

"I don't think so, look!" Flynn pointed as they saw Professor Cog stand up from where he fell.

"Like I said Rangers, you'll have to try much better that that." Cog laughed, "Gatling Rivets!" The attack sent the Megazord on its back.

"Ziggy we need you here!" Scott yelled.

"Oh my way." Ziggy replied as he summoned his Tail Spinner Zord and had it combine with the High Octane Megazord.

"Get ready guys!" Flynn shouted as Cog sent another wave of energy rivets in their direction. The Tail Spinner arm started spinning as it deflected and repelled the rivets away.

"Not bad Rangers, but can you take this? Electro turbines!" Professor Cog yelled as he fired the attack. He watched with glee as the gear saws slice across and around the Rangers' Megazord.

"We're just not powerful enough." Summer shouted as sparks burst from a panel to the right of her in the cockpit.

"We need Gem and Gemma!" Flynn added in as he felt the cockpit shake as the panel above him burst open and sparks showered him from above.

"Get Dr. K on the line, we need their help!" Scott shouted.

**(Sulfred Mountain Range)**

"I suppose you are here to arrest me?" Dr. K asked calmly.

"You are right with that." Truman replied calmly, Hicks and a few soldiers stood behind him ready to arrest her. Gem and Gemma stood on the sides ready to defend their mentor.

"Dr. K come in! We need your help! Dr. K are you there!?" Ziggy's voice rang from the computer Dr. K had been working at.

"So are you arresting me for releasing Venjix?" She paused for a moment then continued, "Oh are you arresting me for the loss of your son and Ranger Red of his brother?

"You don't get to decide on what I am arresting you for!" Colonel Truman now lost his calm exterior and his face became one of pain and anger when Dr. K asked him that question.

"True, but you realize that by arresting me. Then you seriously limit our city's chances of surviving Venjix." She replied back.

"Come in Dr. K! Are you there?" Ziggy's pained voice asked again through the computer with the sound of explosions in the background, "We could really use your help." Gem and Gemma turned and nodded at each other and made to run out, but Hicks and a couple soldiers stood in front of them.

"No one is going anywhere." Hicks stated with a stern voice.

"We wouldn't be here if you hadn't of created Venjix. We wouldn't be stuck in this city if you hadn't of created Venjix. We wouldn't have to worry about surviving Venjix, if you haven't created him. My son Marcus would still be alive if you hadn't created Venjix!" Truman continued and Dr. K noticed the sorrow in the Colonel's eyes as soon as he mentioned his son.

"We've all lost something to Venjix. You lost your son, Ranger Red…Scott lost his brother. Ranger Yellow…Summer lost her faithful friend and protector to Venjix. Dillon lost his memories and sister to Venjix. The many surviving people and families in this city have all lost something or someone to Venjix. But if you think I didn't lose anything , then you're wrong." She finished and the Colonel noted that there were tears in the doctor's eyes, "Not only did I lose my childhood and innocence to Alphabet Soup and Venjix, but I almost nearly lost my existence to him as well. Hiding behind a wall, speaking only through a computer screen. But all is not lost Colonel, we still have hope. We can still hope for that brighter tomorrow where we no longer have to worry about Venjix, but until then I need to do my part in making sure that tomorrow comes. If you still want to arrest me Colonel Truman than go ahead."

Colonel Truman and Dr. K looked at each other, neither of them saying anything as Ziggy's voice once again came through the computer begging for her to respond as they were getting crushed by Venjix's attack bot.

"Corporal Hicks, I believe there is a renegade doctor out there that we still need to find. The information that was given to us was false. There's no one here" Truman started.

"But sir." Hicks started but then stopped when he noticed the intense stare that Truman gave him, "Um yes sir, right away sir. We'll start on the search right away." Hicks finished and turned and walked away. Colonel Truman turned and nodded at Dr. K who mouthed a thank you before making his own way out.

"Is it boom time Dr. K?" Gem asked.

"Yes Gem I believe it is." Dr. K replied as sat back into her seat, "Rangers come in, I'm having Gem and Gemma heading your way. I found a signal on Ranger Black as well, I'll try and establish contact." She nodded at the twins and they gave a jump for a joy before running out.

**(Venjix Palace)**

Tenaya 7 limped into one of the labs as she looked down at her arm. The bleeding seemed to have stopped, but the pain was still there. She swore with all her might that she would make Subject D44 pay for causing this to her. Tenaya turned and motioned to one of the Grinders to repair her leg wound while she rested her injured arm on the examination table. It made no sense to her, she was a Venjix Generation 7 Attack Bot, machinery perfection as he once called and yet here she was bleeding. It made her seem weak, it made her seem human and she didn't not like that emotion, in fact she hated it.

"Bring a DNA scanner now!" She ordered to another Grinder as it went and grabbed it off a wall before turning back and giving it to her. She activated the device as a green light skimmed over the injured part of her arm. A few beeps followed as a computer screen flashed up showing the information of the scan.

"Scanning complete. DNA match confirmed, sample is from Subject G78." The computer's monotone voice explained and Tenaya gasped as the screen showed a picture of the girl that was from the file Venjix gave her in the attempt to convince Ranger Black she was his sister, "Sibling match confirmed, sample is from Subject D44." The computer continued as it showed an image of D44, "Subjects escaped from Venjix Palace. Subject G78 recaptured, Subject D44's status is unknown." The computer then pulled up a file of D44 and G78 walking through a hallway, it looked like he was escorting her. Tenaya looked away for a moment, the girl in the file was blind. She was that blind girl, but clearly now she could see and wasn't blind.

"So you finally found out the truth." Kilobyte's voice rang from behind her, she turned and glared at him.

"You knew?" She asked.

"Knew? Knew that the Black Ranger was your brother? Darling we all knew, the only one who didn't was you." Kilobyte took delight in her confusion.

"If he is really my brother, then how come I was recaptured and he wasn't?" She retorted back.

"It's simple." Kilobyte rubbed the top of his head, "He abandoned you to make his own escape."

"What?" She gasped.

"That's right, your dear sweet brother saw you were nothing more then a hindrance and left you to stay behind while he escaped on his own." Kilobyte replied back to her. With each of his words, Tenaya's rage and anger was growing. Her brother had selfishly left her behind to make his own escape, she gritted her teeth and let out a yell as she formed her hand blaster and shot at the closest Grinder. It fell back as nothing more then a smoldering mess.

"So if we're related, than that makes me…" She started once she could find her voice.

"A hybrid." Kilobyte confirmed, "You may have Generation 7 hardware within you, but you're no robot as you had come to believe. The only thing is now what are you going to go from here?"

"Who says I'm going anywhere?"

"It's inevitable, from now on every time you see Subject D44 you won't see him as merely the Black Ranger, but as your brother." Kilobyte replied.

"He is not my brother. He may have once been, but not anymore!" She gritted her teeth, "I've come too far and fought too far for a Venjix triumph. The fact we're related matters not anymore to me."

"And the next time you see your brother?" Kilobyte asked. Tenaya glared up at the picture of her brother with dark eyes.

"The next time I see him, he is as good as dead!"

_So hey guys, sorry for the long update. Real life has given a major butt kicking these past two months. Plus I had a little bit of writer's block, I mean I had the idea in my head it was just hard trying to put it down in written form. Oh yeah I lied about this chapter being the last involving Professor Cog, the next one will be I promised. You may notice I used dialogue from 'Key to the Past', but I felt it works for this chapter so bear with me. So let me know what you think in a review. Thanks again for reading._


	9. Scott's Decision

_**Fallingstar22-Thanks =) Yeah Kilobyte can be a really devious and tricky guy. Indeed Dr. K was lucky, but it all worked out for the best. More coming up soon and again thanks for reading.**_

_**Son of Whitebeard-Yep the family rift, I'll probably let this play for a few chapters. Haven't decided yet to bring in other cities besides Corinth. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Kekejo099-Glad you liked it, thanks for reading =).**_

_AN: Everyone I like to say again, thanks for reading. Power Rangers does not belong to me, it belongs to Saban. And sorry for the long wait for this update._

**Chapter 9: Scott's Decision**

**By Screech04**

**(Corinth City)**

Professor Cog watched with glee as he watched the Rangers' Megazord fall back from another one of his Gatling Rivets attacks. The Megazord got up to make another attempt at attacking the robot professor, but was knocked back with a blast of red lightning from the professor.

"Is this the best you can do?" Professor Cog taunted as he raised up one of his arms ready to impale into his enemy's back.

"Mach Megazord, fire!" Twin voices yelled out as a barrage of glowing blue lasers, missiles, and energy beams pelted down on the attack bot like rain as he was knocked back from the attack. The Rangers looked up and saw the Mach Megazord hovering above them with its weapons pointed down at Cog.

"It's Gem and Gemma." Flynn pointed out.

"Hey guys it looks like-" Gem started.

"-you could use our help." Gemma finished.

"That was a cheap attack, Electro Turbines!" Cog retorted as he fired the gears up into the air at the hovering Zord. The Mach Megazord was more quicker as the gears flew harmlessly past it and returned fire with a second barrage of lasers and missiles, "It's time to take this elsewhere, follow me if you dare." He taunted as a huge black cloudy void appeared behind him, turning around and taking a step through it.

"After him!" Scott shouted as the High Octane Megazord charged forward through the void with the Mach Megazord flying in behind it.

"We're outside of Corinth." Summer stated as they got their bearings. Indeed a couple minutes ago they were battling Professor Cog inside of Corinth City, and now once passing through the void they were out in the wasteland desert away from the domed city.

"Ahhhh much more like it, the inside of your city was making me sick." Cog stated as he stepped out from behind two pillars.

"Let's get him!" The High Octane Megazord charged with its Super Saber raised while the Mach Megazord flew towards Cog from above. Professor Cog fired more of his electric slashing gears at the two Zords. The Mach Megazord flew in front and used the propellers of the Falcon Zord to repel the gears while the High Octane Zord leapt over and gave a series of well aimed slashes across Cog's chest.

"I think you're almost getting better." Cog taunted as jumped back as the last strike slashed him across the chest and he returned with barrage of rivets sending both Megazords tumbling onto their backs.

"Man if Dillon were here this would be a lot easier." Flynn grunted as he worked his part in getting the High Octane Megazord back on its feet.

**(Elsewhere)**

Dillon woke up coughing as he spat sand out of his mouth as he stood up to gather his bearings. He didn't know how far he was from Corinth and he didn't know how much distance he had put himself away from Venjix's palace. But he figured he would of made greater time in getting back if it wasn't for the Drones and untimely and unfortunate arrival of Tenaya 7 to ruin his time and chance in getting back to Corinth. It was at times like these he wished he was in the Fury, it made him feel more comfortable than out in the open without any cover.

The sounds of battle rang through the air and that caught Dillon's attention. His senses tuned in on the direction of the battle sounds and ran off towards the source of it. Upon coming to the source of the sounds, he looked up as he saw the High Octane Megazord, Mach Megazord, and one of Venjix's attack bots trade blows with each other. He noted that the battle seemed to be in the bot's favor as it fired off a rapid firing attack that sent both Megazords falling to the ground.

"You got to be kidding me." Dillon stated as he watched the High Octane Megazord push itself back onto its feet while the Mach Megazord used the thrusters on its wing to stand itself upright.

"Ranger Black…co-come in. I repeat Dillon, come in…" Dr. K's voice came through in along with the sound of static out of his morpher.

"Doc, is that you?" He asked into the morpher.

"Yes, I've been trying to make contact with you for hours. You need to hurry, your fellow Rangers are in trouble with a new Venjix attack bot.

"Yeah I can see it right in front of me." Dillon replied as he watched the attack bot release red lightning energy beams from its eyes and envelop the two Megazords, eating away at them and sent sparks flying.

"Confirmed, I have your signal. Synch up with the others." Dr. K returned.

"You got it." Dillon called as he raised his morpher up, "RPM! Get in gear!" He looked up and pulled out the engine cell to activate the Wolf Cruiser, "Wolf Cruiser online." He called as he jumped into the cockpit and zoomed towards the two Megazords and attack bot.

"Is that Dillon?" Ziggy pointed as he saw the Wolf Cruiser zoom towards firing energy blasts from the front of the craft at Professor Cog, forcing Cog to jump away in defense.

"Did you guys miss me?" Dillon replied back with a bit of amusement in his voice he directed his Zord to continue firing.

"Rangers, prepare for synchronization for SkyRev Megazord." Dr. K called out.

"Got it, preparing for sequence." Scott replied as all the Rangers' Zords separated and then started to come back together to form the SkyRev Megazord along with the Croc Carrier Zord emerging from the ground to put in the last parts in finishing the sequence, "SkyRev Megazord is online."

"So you got a few new toys, not like that will make a difference." Professor Cog retorted as he fired his rivets at the Rangers.

"We'll see about that!" Scott returned as the Megazord strafed to the side and returned fire with the Wolf Cruiser arm, "Weapons locked and loaded. Fire!" The SkyRev Megazord fired off its super attack as energy forms off all the Rangers' Zords shot out at Professor Cog knocking him back, sending him crashing through multiple pillars before coming to a stop and tumbling across the desert floor.

"Lucky shot." Professor Cog grumbled as he stood up, sparks shot out from different parts of his body, "How about we make this interesting Red, as you can see I'm almost defeated. Surely you can pass up an old fashioned stand off." With these words a makeshift blaster appeared in Cog's hand

"Why not, as you said you're almost defeated." Scott returned then turned to his team, "Guys bail out, I have this."

"But Scott…" Summer started not liking this idea.

"I said I have this." Scott retorted back. The other Rangers turned and looked at each other and nodded and bailed out of the SkyRev Megazord, turning to watch as Scott took control of the Megazord as it and Professor Cog walked up then turned around with their backs to each other.

"What is he trying to do?" Summer turned to Flynn.

"He's crazy, that's what he is." Flynn looked down at the ground and shook his head before looking back up.

"Okay Professor Cog, three paces then the duel begins."

"No cheating Red." Cog replied back. The two giants took the first steps away from each other, then a second step, the third and last step came next.

"Now!" Scott yelled as the SkyRev Megazord and Professor Cog turned around at the same time and fired. Time seemed to be a standstill as neither one of them seemed to move or show any reaction of being hit.

"No I'm down." Cog stated in an almost pained like voice as he started to fall, but caught himself on one foot, "But I'm not out!"

"What? I know I hit him." Scott exclaimed. Cog took advantage of his opponent's shock and unleashed a barrage of his Gatling Rivets at him, "Nooooo!" He yelled as the SkyRev Megazord toppled over from Cog's attack.

"Thanks for not cheating human. But you should've known I'd never make that promise. All you hit was my magnet shield." Cog pointed out as he pulled out the shield with a bullet clearly impacted into it then dropped it and started backing away, "Time for me to go."

"You can't escape me, I'll track you down!" Scott yelled defiantly.

_ "_Even to another dimension? I'm off to make a deal to destroy two worlds!" Cog laughed as he turned away and disappeared into thin air. The SkyRev Megazord depleted the last of its energy reserves and vanished in a flash of light leaving behind Scott who stood up and glared at the spot where Cog disappeared.

**(The Garage)**

"Statistically speaking, it is impossible for one to cross to another dimension. Plus the possible dangers that could happen from crossing over if it was possible. Two of the same people can't exist in the same dimension, the laws of nature forbid it." Dr. K explained to Scott when he came up to her and asked if it was possible for one to do so.

"I am telling you, I saw him do it. Cross over to another dimension and I need to follow him." Scott replied back.

"We have more important issues to worry about, Venjix may be getting stronger and we can't afford to waste time pursuing one of his attack bots."

"But Professor Cog could destroy another dimension!" Scott fired back irritated.

"Then the best of luck to them, because we can't help. I'm sorry Scott, but we can't." Dr. K shook her head before turning and heading back into her lab. Scott let out a groan of frustration and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. He then noticed Gem walking up to him.

"What?" He asked in an angry tone.

"I know how you can chase after that professor robot." Gem stated.

"What? How?" Scott asked in shock.

"Meet me later at the Alphabet Soup dumping ground in the mountains" Gem replied back before turning around and joining his twin Gemma for a game of pool. Scott nodded and went to make his way back to his room until he saw his father walk into the garage.

"We need to talk." Colonel Truman looked down at his son.

**(Corinth City)**

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Summer asked as she watched Dillon skip rocks across a lake.

"Really nothing to tell." Was his reply as he picked up another rock and skipped it.

"Oh really? Because the surveillance footage of Tenaya and that other robot that is always with her coming into the garage, knocking you out, and carrying you out counts as nothing to tell." Summer returned annoyed at his reluctance to tell her. She then noted how he flinched a little bit when she mentioned Tenaya's name.

"Like I said it was nothing. All that happened was her saying Venjix had some big plan for me, but I managed to escape before any of that could be put into motion." He replied back to her picking up a bigger rock.

"Is that it?" Summer raised an eyebrow.

"Look why is this so important to you? Just drop it!" Dillon threw the rock, instead of skipping across it plunked down with a splash into the pond. He sighed as he stared out at the pond, he wasn't ready to tell Summer of what really happened when he was captured. Dillon turned around and looked at her, she nodded her head to tell him she would drop it. But the look in her eyes told him that was the last thing she was going to do, and it told him she would again try to bring it up in the near future.

**(Corinth Medical Center)**

"Dad I don't need to be analyzed by a psychotherapist, I'm perfectly fine." Scott argued as they sat in the front lobby of the medical center.

"Perhaps, but Dr. K has told me you were manipulated by one of Venjix's attack bots by hypnotizing your mind. I recommended to her in having you be analyzed and she agreed with me." Colonel Truman replied.

"You didn't arrest her?" Scott asked surprised.

"No." Truman gave a small chuckle "I was about to. I let my personal issues get in the way, I was not only blaming her for releasing Venjix but also for the loss of Marcus. But she helped me see the bigger picture of what is more important then our issues with each other.

"Yeah." Scott agreed sadly as he thought of his brother, of how Professor Cog tricked his mind into thinking Marcus was still alive and then taking him away only to realize it was only a Grinder and not his brother. The sound of footsteps approaching caused both Trumans to look up and see Corporal Hicks come in their direction.

"Hicks, how is she?" The Colonel asked.

"She's doing fine. Awake and annoyed, she can't wait to get out and be back on her feet. The doctor recommended she be taken off active duty for a few weeks. A recommendation that she is not all to fond with." Hicks finished with a smile. Truman couldn't help but smile as well, that sounded like Vasquez.

"Very well, Hicks we need to get back." Colonel Truman stood up as he and Hicks were making their out.

"But dad, are you going to check in on her or speak to her?" Scott asked as he stood up as well. Colonel Truman turned and looked at his son.

"No Scott, you are." Truman replied back and then turned around and walked out followed by Hicks. Scott knew the full meaning and tone of what his father said and he was right, Vasquez being injured was partially his fault. Sighing to himself he knew he would eventually have to confront the issue, Scott just wished it was later than sooner as he walked to Vasquez's room. He looked in and saw her sitting up in bed eating from a bowl of soup and making a disgusted face at the taste of it.

"Yeah I don't like the taste of hospital food either." Scott called out. Vasquez jumped a little bit as she dropped the spoon with a little bit of the soup splashing droplets on her. She looked up at Scott with an alarmed look on her face and he held up his hands in surrender in telling her he meant no harm "May I come in?" He asked her. Vasquez's eyes moved back and forth for a few seconds before nodding her head.

Scott entered the room and sat in the chair that rested across from the bed Vasquez was sitting up on "So I hear you're going to make a fast recovery." He started, but she held up her hand knowing she wouldn't fall for or stand for his small talk.

"Look Scott or Ranger Red, whichever you prefer. I understand what happened wasn't your fault." Vasquez exclaimed, "You were hypnotized by that Venjix bot."

"You don't blame me for the…" Scott trailed off.

"Well I could of lived without the blaster shot. Those blasters of your team's seem to be more effective than our standard issue ones." Vasquez returned with a small smile. The two spent the rest of the day talking and making jokes about how terrible hospital food tasted.

"No way." Scott couldn't contain in his laughter when Vasquez once snuck in a small bottle of tequila to soothe her nerves as her first week of working alongside Colonel Truman was hectic and nerve wracking.

"Yeah Hicks found out about it as well, but he promised me he wouldn't tell your father. Though I do get the feeling the Colonel always knew but never said anything about it." Vasquez finished while laughing herself. Scott smiled then thought of what she said about the tequila, and reminded himself that Vasquez was a few years older then him so of course she'd be able to legally purchase alcohol. He then remembered what Gem told him about meeting in the Alphabet Soup dumping ground in the Sulfred Mountain Range, and so Scott bid farewell to Vasquez and wished the best of luck on a full recovery.

**(Sulfred Mountain Range)**

"Okay Gem I'm here. What is it you wanted to show me?" He asked as he saw Gem riffling through piles until he pulled out an object that resembled a fire hydrant.

"Take a look at this." Gem smiled with an almost childlike glee as he held the object closer for Scott to take a closer look at it.

"What is it? Because all I'm seeing is a fire hydrant." Scott shrugged his shoulders in confusion as he was trying to understand on what Gem was trying to get across to him.

"I found this when Dr. K was looking into the Paleozord project. It's a trans-dimensional portal generator. She said it was a cancelled Alphabet Soup project due to the dangers of trying to access another dimension."

"And this can help me find and catch Professor Cog?" Scott asked.

"Exactly!" Gem replied with a big smile, eager to try out the device. Scott paced around the cavern while Gem went hard to work in powering up and programming the device, "I got it."

"Great, thanks for the help Gem." Scott patted Gem on the back. Gem nodded his head as he pressed a button on the top of the device. It fired a green beam at a nearby wall and a circular glowing green hole appeared, streaks of green light flew out from the formed portal.

"You sure you want to do this, what if you don't come back?" Gem asked now worried.

"If this is a one way trip, then it is a risk I have to take." Scott replied back with determination in his voice.

"What should I tell the others?"

"The truth. They'll eventually find out anyways if you lie to them. Tell Dr. K I'm sorry, but I had to do this. Tell the others to take care of themselves, even Dillon. Tell Vasquez I'm sorry I shot her, and tell my dad….tell my dad that I'm sorry I couldn't be more like Marcus." Scott finished as he turned back and faced towards the portal and took his first steps into it, not knowing of what may lay on the other side.

_Yep guys this was pretty much my own idea and interpretation of the lead up into the events of the RPM/Samurai crossover 'Clash of the Red Rangers'. I probably will not cover Scott's part in the next few chapters as we already know what happens in the crossover film if you seen it. Let me know what you thought of this update in a review, thanks for reading._


	10. The Arrivals

_**Fallingstar22-Thanks =) Yep I felt it was nice lead up into the crossover, again thanks for reading.**_

_**Son of Whitebeard-That's basically what it was, a device that allowed to travel between dimensions, thanks for reading.**_

_**Kekejo099-Glad you liked it, thanks for reading =).**_

_**Taeniaea-Happy you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!**_

_AN: Everyone I like to say again, thanks for reading. Power Rangers does not belong to me, it belongs to Saban._

**Chapter 10: The Arrivals**

**By Screech04**

**(The Garage)**

Dr. K was busy explaining the design of the Paleozord to her team of Rangers when she noticed the missing Ranger Red from the group. This was something she wanted her entire team to hear and it annoyed her that one of them, especially since it was the leader was not there to listen. Ziggy lifted his hand up to interrupt her.

"Excuse me Dr. K, but could we wrap this up. Some of us have places to be." Ziggy motioned with his hands to emphasize his point.

"Unfortunately Ranger Green I can not wrap this up. The designs and specs of the Paleozord require your full attention…does anyone know where Series Red is?" Dr. K asked again hoping at least one of them knew where he was.

"I don't know, he seemed pretty bummed about your explanation of the dangers of crossing dimensions." Flynn replied back.

"Though it'd be pretty cool to see." Gem had a huge smile on his face, then realized his mistake when everyone was looking at him.

"Anything you like to share?" Dr. K asked impatiently.

"I kind of helped Scott…cross over." Gem flinched as he gave up the answer.

"How could you let him do that, even when I explained the risks of crossing over?"

"What I want to know is how did he even cross over?" Summer inquired.

"We used the portal device at the dumping ground." Gem returned back.

"That was very irresponsible Gem." Dr. K stared down Gem, "A lot of could gone wrong, there's a reason why that project was scrapped."

"What's so bad about it?" Flynn's curiosity got the better of him.

"The variables were just too enormous to calculate, there was no telling you would end up at the designated point even with the proper coordinates programmed in. Plus of the extra risk I explained of how the two people who are the very same shouldn't exist in one dimension at the same time." Dr. K explained, "However all was not lost for the project, as some aspects of the device were used and adapted for the teleportation abilities of Ranger Operator Series Green."

The alarm went off as the Rangers crowded around the computer screen as Dr. K pulled up a map image in trying to find the source of the alarm's signal.

"The source is coming from outside of the city." Summer observed.

"Confirmed, the signal is coming from…it's coming from Omega City." Dr. K nodded her agreement.

"Well that's just perfect." Flynn threw his hands up into the air.

"We can get there faster if we take the Zords." Gemma piped up.

"Agreed, Rangers get there as fast at possible." Dr. K told her team then looked at Gem, "And we'll discuss this later." With that Dr. K walked off and back to her lab, while Gem looked at his twin with a sad look on his face.

"I was only trying to help." He said, his voice almost breaking. Gemma gave her twin a reassuring smile before patting his back and leading the way to the Falcon Zord and Tiger Jet where the rest of the team was waiting.

**(Venjix Palace)**

Tenaya sat in her quarters resting and recharging herself. Her latest battle with Ranger Black, Subject D44 took more out of her then she realized. Not only did he manage to injure physically with slicing her arm open causing her to bleed, but also mentally with the revelation that only he was her brother and that he also selfishly abandoned her to Venjix to make his own escape. Tenaya promised herself that the next time she saw him, she would make him pay for what he did. She opened her eyes when the noise of a Grinder started up and coming in her direction.

"What is it?" She asked as the Grinder waved its arms up and down while making the whining noise informing that Venjix demanded her at once. Sighing to herself Tenaya got up and made her way to the central chamber where Venjix, Kilobyte, and Shifter were waiting, "You called?"

"The Drone patrol squadrons have picked up on unusual signals in Sector E56. It could be the Rangers." Shifter replied as a map image appeared.

"That's in Omega City, kind of odd for those pests to return there." Kilobyte rubbed his chin as he studied the map.

"Tenaya 7, you will lead an attack team to Omega City and intercept them." Venjix turned his eye to look at her.

"By your command." She rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers as the Grinders in the chamber all turned and followed her out.

**(Omega City)**

"Hey we're alive." A Caucasian male wearing a black and grey sweater shirt with green pants stated as he stood up and looked around him as he observed his surroundings. All he could see was overturned and wrecked cars along with blasted out and ruined buildings.

"Yes, but where are we?" An African American male replied back to him wearing a white sweater with a blue t-shirt underneath. He stood next to his fellow man and looked around, "This is really strange."

"This must be the dimension Scott is from." A Caucasian female added in, she wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt with a grey sweater over it.

"He wasn't kidding about it, even the air tastes disgusting." An Asian female standing next to her pointed out as she made a disgusted face.

"Come on guys, we need to find a way back home and help Jayden." A Hispanic male jumped to his feet as he motioned for the others to join him. They nodded their heads as they walked alongside him in venturing through the wrecked environment.

"It's so sad, how did the world become like this?"

"You heard what he said Emily, robots changed his world." The Caucasian male replied.

"Wait ." The African male turned to the Caucasian, "Mike, didn't Scott say he lived in a domed city?" He asked which his friend nodded his head.

"You're right Kevin, our best bet is we find that city." The Asian female agreed. A familiar noise came to their ears as they saw Grinders coming in their direction.

"Oh not those rust buckets again." Mike groaned as he saw the Grinders pull out their weapons and fire in their direction. The group took cover behind fallen debris as the laser impacted into it and flew over them.

"Look we can hide in that building." The Hispanic pointed towards a warehouse.

"Good thinking Antonio, let's go." The group ran away from the Grinders, the debris and dust that was kicked up from the laser fire provided the perfect cover to get away and for a brief while they found relief inside of the warehouse. The warehouse consisted of nothing more then empty benches, tables, and knocked over shelves. Some of the few standing shelves had containers and boxes resting on them. There were some parts of where the walls were torn away to reveal the drywall behind them.

"I think they lost sight of us." Emily exclaimed as she looked out a nearby window and saw the Grinders walking away from them. The silence in the warehouse was cut short as they heard a vocal sound come through.

"Do you guys hear that? It sounds like whistling." Mike looked around for the source of the whistling as he followed the source. It seemed to be coming from behind a drywall next to him.

"I know that tune, it's 'The Farmer in the Dell'. One of the guys on the swim team got it stuck in his head for a week. He hummed it all the time during practice." Kevin replied back as he also listened to the whistled tune and followed Mike to the drywall, as soon as he said this the whistling stopped.

"Well whatever it was, it's gone now." Mike shrugged as he put his hands in his pockets and leaned back against the drywall. A few seconds later, two arms jutted around through the drywall and wrapped themselves around Mike, "Wait, what!?" Mike shouted confused as he was pulled back through the drywall.

"Mike!" Everyone else yelled when they saw their friend get pulled in and through the drywall, they heard a heavy impact sound and huge puff of white dust shot out of the hole Mike was pulled into. A second later he appeared covered in dust and debris.

"Mike, Mike are you okay?" Emily ran forward and helped support by placing on his arms around her to support him.

"Something or someone pulled me through that wall." Mike coughed as he shook his head then pulled himself away from Emily once he was able to stand on his own again. The response to that statement was the whistling started back up except it was coming from out in the open instead of being behind the drywall like before. Emily's eyes widened and she darted for Mia.

"Watch out!" She shouted as she grabbed hold of Mia and dived out of the way as a forklift crashed down on the spot where Mia was originally standing in.

"I'm starting to think we walked into a trap." Kevin pointed out, the whistling stopped short when he said this.

"Wow how observant of you." The group turned at the new voice and they saw a brunette young woman wearing a purple bodysuit with a visor covering her face, "As if you couldn't tell from the whistling." She emphasized by whistling the last few notes of the tune.

"And who are you?" Mia asked.

"Tenaya, Generation 7 Venjix Human Infiltration Attack Bot. You can call me that, but you can also call me your worst nightmare." And with that Tenaya leapt forward and tried to kick Mia's head which she blocked by raising her arms. Tenaya then ducked down and swung with her leg knocking the Asian off her feet.

"Leave her alone!" Kevin ran forward swinging at her, she smiled as easily blocked each of his moves. Tenaya then grabbed one of his wrists and squeezed hard, enjoying the look of pain on his face as he struggled to pull himself free. She then lifted him over her and spun around, throwing across the warehouse and against a steel container box.

"Come on guys, we can't let her beat us." Kevin got back and flipped back over to his friends as they all stared down Tenaya and pulled out devices from their pockets, "Samuraizer, Samurai Morpher! Go Go Samurai! Gold Power!"

"Not bad." Tenaya yawned as she stretched her arms and cracked her neck, "You might not be the Rangers I'm used to, but you'll do. Grinders!"

With a snap of her fingers, Grinders jumped and dropped in all from directions in surrounding the Samurai Rangers, on reaction they pulled out their Spin Swords.

"If I recall we didn't do too well against these guys before." Mike stated hesitantly.

"Yes, but we have to try." Kevin replied back to him and charged forward to engage the Grinders with the rest of the Samurai following him.

"This is not working." Mia groaned as she used her Spin Sword to block the Grinders' weapons trying to strike her. The robots changed tactics and resorted to firing their lasers at her.

"I got you amiga." Antonio jumped in and caught her when a few of the lasers got past her and sent her flying back,

"Thanks Antonio." She thanked him as she stood back up.

"No problem, I got this…" Antonio couldn't finish as Mia saw a black gloved hand grab his shoulder.

"Looks like you got nothing." Tenaya stated as she threw the Gold Ranger over and straight into a stone pillar. She turned her attention to the Pink Ranger, "You know, pink isn't really a good color." She finished and brought her hand blaster, firing at the spot where the Pink Ranger was standing. The force of the blast send Mia flying back, knocking her out of her samurai morph.

"Mia!" Everyone else shouted as they watched Tenaya approach Mia with hand blaster pointed at the girl.

"Looks like this is the end for you." Tenaya stated as she fired as Mia held her arms up helplessly in defense.

"Not today." Another voice shouted. Mia looked up expecting the end to come to her, but saw another Ranger similar in design to Scott's outfit only he was colored black. A glowing blue wall of energy formed from his right wrist as he deflected Tenaya's energy shots.

"Are you ok?" A softer female voice asked next to her. Mia turned her head and saw a yellow colored Ranger standing next to her and held out a hand to help her up which she accepted, "I'm Summer, the black Ranger there is Dillon."

"Mia." Mia replied as she watched along with Summer as Dillon disengaged his shield and rushed to engage Tenaya in another one of their usual confrontations.

"Looks like we got here in time. Flynn's the name." Kevin turned and saw another Blue Ranger standing next to him holding a big blaster like weapon, "Turbo Cannon!" He shouted as his weapon fired out destroying a piled up group of Grinders.

"Two Gold Rangers are definitely better than one." Antonio remarked as he saw another gold colored Ranger jump in to save him from one of the robots.

"Yahoo." The other Gold Ranger shouted with joy as he sliced through Grinders with his weapon, "I'm Gem. That's my sister Gemma." He pointed and Antonio looked over and saw a Silver Ranger slicing through Grinders on her own.

"Hey Ziggy's the name." Mike looked over and saw a fellow Green Ranger standing next to him and Emily.

"Mike, and that's Emily." He replied as he motioned to himself and Emily. The two looked at each other and realized these new Rangers must be Scott's team. They watched as the rest of the Grinders were mopped up and the only one left standing was Tenaya who continued to battle Dillon.

"Rangers disengage yourselves from Omega City and return to Corinth at once." A voice came from Ziggy's morpher.

"Who was that?" Mike asked.

"Oh that was Dr. K, our mentor." Ziggy shrugged, "She can be quite testy though."

Dillon groaned as Tenaya grabbed him and kneed him in the abdomen before slamming hit against a wall. He didn't have much time to recover as he saw her leap at him and kick him through the pillar. Standing up, he saw her grab the front of his uniform and felt himself being slid along as she threw him through a nearby window and out into the open street.

"Energy low." Dillon muttered to himself as he read the energy reading of his bio-suit. He looked up as he saw Tenaya approaching him, her hand blaster at the ready, "I know you and I don't get along. But could you clue me in on what's gotten you on the warpath?"

"As if you don't know." Tenaya fired back darkly.

"No I really don't." He snapped back.

His response only ignited her anger further as she took aim and fired her hand blaster at him. Dillon rolled out of the way as the blasts flew past him. He watched as Tenaya threw an object straight at him that landed shortly before his feet. Dillon recognized it as it was a bomb similar to the ones that one attack bot used during their first visit to Omega City. The bomb exploded, the blast sent him flying back and slammed hard on the top of a wrecked sedan. The force of the blast had broken the visor of his helmet along with ripping through multiple sections of his bio-suit revealing the inner layer underneath along with loose wires sparking about.

"Dillon!" Summer's voice shouted as he looked over and saw the rest of the team along with the new arrivals rush over to him. They all took a protective stance around him as they stared down Tenaya. She merely cocked her head before turning around and walked away from them. The Rangers shared confused looks with each other before demorphing.

"You alright lad?" Flynn asked as he helped Dillon back onto feet.

"Here you cut yourself." Emily came forward pulling a few napkins from her pocket and dabbed at the bleeding cut on his forehead. He winced when he felt her rub around, but didn't stop her from trying to help.

"Come on, we better get back." Summer spoke up and everyone nodded their agreement as Gem and Gemma led the way back to their Zords which they used to reach Omega City.

**(The Garage)**

"Welcome to the garage." Flynn welcomed with a smile as he led the way into their home. The Samurai Rangers all looked around in wonderment, amazement, and confusion at the place Scott's team called home.

"Now I get what he meant by old school." Kevin exclaimed as he looked around the garage. There was a pool table, a kitchen, arcade machines, and a lounge area with couches and chairs with a television. Everything to make Scott's team feel at home. It was much different from how Shiba House was set up back in their dimension. He was pretty sure Mentor wouldn't allow half of this stuff to be in the house.

"Come on you got to meet our mentor Dr. K." Ziggy said with excitement as he led the samurai towards the lab. When they entered the lab they saw a young woman who was a little bit younger than Scott's team working hard at work at her station. She looked up and saw the new Rangers looking at her with all confused and puzzled looks on their faces.

"What? What is it?" Dr. K asked.

"You're the mentor to Scott's team?" Emily asked.

"Yes…is there a problem?" She returned.

"No…it's just…we all expected you to be a little older." Mike finished.

_Well that's this chapter done. It's quite a little rough to get through as I was struggling on trying to write it, but I think I did alright. But that's up for you to decide, tell what of what you thought. And again thanks for reading._


End file.
